


Darkness in the City

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dakota and Ventus are dating, Dakota and her friends have fairy powers, Dakota develops a small crush on Nagito (Don't we all?), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa & Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Takes place during chapter 3 in Ultra Despair Girls, Trigger warning PTSD & Sexual abuse. (Kotoko's past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: A wormhole sucks Sora and company up and the gang are transported to Towa City now being over run by Heartless after being ambushed by Monokumas Dakota is captured and separated from her friends with her captured Sora and co enlist help from two girls named Toko and Komaru who agree to help save their friend. and fight the Heartless. As for Dakota one lowly servant might be the hope she needs. Rated T Just in case.
Relationships: Dakota OC & Nagito Komaeda (Somewhat), Dakota OC & Ventus/ Ven
Kudos: 1





	1. Heartless in the City

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Dangaronpa and Kingdom Hearts crossover. This story takes place during Ultra Despair Girls chapter 3 and will includes spoilers. For that game and Trigger Happy Havoc. I love both these games so much and I couldn't wait to write this story let me know what you think. Enjoy XD

Alternant universes are places people dream of going to. The chance to step into a whole anther world is as thrilling as it sounds. That is something I've been doing my entire life. And each world is better than the last, but there are times when my friends and I land in a world full of danger, a world that fell unbalanced, a world that has fallen to darkness, A world full of despair. And that's the world our story takes place in.

It all started on an average day in the lanes between my friends Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, Sandy, Mimi, Dimentio, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mabel, Rory, my boyfriend Ventus and I have been doing reconnaissance missions for the past three months after our arch-nemesis Xehanort defeat. And with the rise of new adversaries, Master Yen Sid split the Guardians of Light into groups to search for clues on their plans and whereabouts. Today, as we searched for another world, we couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. Maybe a little too peaceful.

"We've been flying for days now, and we haven't seen a single world in ages," Donald said, getting tired of flying in the gummie ship. "Not only that, but there isn't a single Heartless ship in sight." Goofy said, "Hey, Sora, how much longer are we going to keep flying aimlessly like this. There hasn't been a single world for miles. Let's face it we're lost." Emily said, "I think she's right, but still. We've been to this part of the lines between before there are normally some pretty strong Heartless here. I wonder where they all went?" Ventus asked, "They might be having a Heartless migration. It is that time of year after all." Sora said, "Ugh, we've been searching for clues on Luxu and the Foretellers for months, and everywhere we go, we leave empty-handed." Emily said, frustrated, "I wonder if the others are having better luck then we are." Amy sighed, "Don't worry, everyone, let's keep flying for a little while longer. If we don't find anything in three hours, let's report to Yen Sid and head home." Sora said,

"Sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait to head to Twilight Town and get some ice cream." Emily said, "Yeah, I really miss Aqua and Terra too. Can't wait, head home and sleep in my own bed." Ventus said just then, the Gummie ship's raider started flashing red, and a message appeared that read "Disbalance detected." Sora, what's going on in there?" I asked, "Looks like there's a disbalance somewhere." Goofy said, "Where's it coming from?" Mabel asked, "According to the reading, it's coming from over there." Sora said, pointing to a wormhole starting to take form. "Is that a wormhole?" I asked, "It is but what is doing here. Wormholes don't usually form out of nowhere like this." Amy said, "That must be the portal Yen Sid warned us about when Luxu summand the Foretellers from the past, it caused a disbalance for us in the present." Ventus explained,

"Anyway, is it me, or is the wormhole getting bigger?" Chloe asked, "It's not just you. It is getting bigger. Hang on everyone I'll steer us away before we get sucked in," Sora said, and as if the wormhole heard us, it started growing in size till it was so big we were having trouble flying away. "It's too strong. I can't break free." Sora said through gritted teeth, "We can't either. We're stuck in the current." Emily said, "Hang on everyone we're going in." I said, and just like that we were sucked into the wormhole when we regained our composer, we saw that inside was like the gateways that we travel through before reaching other worlds. "What is this place?" I asked, looking around I saw pictures of a black and white bear were scattered everywhere the inside looked like a broken school and pictures of people who looked like high school students were lined up in a row. As we continued flying, we saw Heartless ships coming straight for us. "Where did those come from?" Emily asked, "Who cares where they came from start firing." I said

All of us started firing at the Heartless while trying to keep from taking damage, which wasn't easy as we had to go through pictures with holes that we could only go through from a certain angle, spears came out of nowhere to impale us. Of course, the Heartless weren't making things any easier either. "It's like this place is dead set on killing us." I said, "Is that blood?" Rory asked, pointing to a spear that tried to impale us. "It is but, why is it pink?" Amy asked, "Something about this gateway feels all too familiar." Emily said things went from bad to gruesome when we saw the high schoolers from earlier were forced to kill each other. It was being portrayed like a puppet show. Even though the students were dolls, it was still hard to watch. The first victim was a blue-haired girl who attacked a red-haired boy with a knife who looked a lot like Axel. He countered attacked by hitting her wrist with a katana making her drop the knife and run into the bathroom. The red-haired boy broke in and stuck the knife into her stomach. He was later seen being pummeled with bass balls by the black and white bear, as some kind of punishment.

Next, we saw another girl with an orange-haired boy who looked like a biker gang leader. After talking for a bit, it was revealed that the girl was actually a boy who dressed as one. For some reason, this angered the other boy, and he hit the shorter boy with a dumbbell killing him. He was later seen executed by being tied to a motorbike being driven by the same black and white bear and driving him around in one of those sphere cages used for stunts making him so dizzy he turned into Mondo Butter. The third and fourth victims were a team effort that later turned to betrayal. The first victim of this case was a boy with short black hair and a white uniform, an overweight boy with glasses killed him by hitting him on the head with a large hammer. That same boy was later killed the same way by his partner, a girl with long back twin tails and wearing a made outfit. She was executed by being burned at the stack. And crushed by a firetruck driven by the black and white bear. "That bear is becoming a reoccurring character," I said,

"That bear looks familiar to me," Emily said the sixth victim was a buff woman who commented suicide after drinking a bottle of poison. No one was punished except a computer program that was the second victim's alter ego. Alter Ego was crushed by the same bear using a construction digger. The finale victim wasn't even in chronological order but was a setup. To kill a girl with long violet hair who was snooping around too much. The victim was killed by spears around the time of the first murder after being punished for breaking the rules about violence against the headmaster. She had pink hair tied in two pigtails and wore a black blouse, a white tie, and a short red skirt. After she was killed, the bear ripped her disguise, reviling her to be a completely different girl. The bear then put a mask on the girl and a knife in her stomach. We later saw two students being executed for the crime they didn't commit. Their execution was being strapped to a desk. While going down a conveyor belt at the end of it was a giant compressor: both students, a brown spiky-haired boy, and the violet hair girl. The violet haired girl was crushed, but the lights turned off, reviling it to be a fake ending.

The brown-haired boy took the blame for the girl and was saved by Alter Ego, falling down the trash shoot. We followed the boy down, and we were face to face with the remaining students facing off against the mastermind behind the killing game. She was the real pink-haired girl, the one posing as her was the other girl's twin sister. Before we could see what happened, a giant black and white bear appeared and attacked us. "Look out!" I exclaimed, "Fire!" Mabel shouted working together we took the bear down and saw the remaining sans the pink-haired girl who executed herself standing in front of the door to the school they were trapped in. The door opened, revealing a better future and the world's keyhole. Flying through the door I looked back to look at the students who went through way to much I locked eyes with the spiky-haired one his eyes was filled with determination I could tell his heart was filled with light and hope, in fact, I would go as far to say this boy was the ultimate hope.

Light blinded us, and when we could see again, we saw a city on the break of destruction the sky was a crimson color building were in shambles, fires were everywhere, and panic and fear filled the air. "What happened here?!" I asked, "I have no idea." Amy replied, "Is it possible we're too late, did the Heartless already destroy this world?" Ventus asked, "I don't think the Heartless have anything to do with this. This time anyway, either way, we should check it out. The people here might need help." Sora said we landed the Gummie ship and friend star and started looking around. "What is this world?" I asked, "I don't know. Obviously, it's a city." Emily said, "This place looks like San Fransokyo but more run down." Sora said, "It looks like this city has been damaged for a while now." Goofy said, "I don't think the Heartless did this." Donald said, "Either way, keep close. We don't know who or what is hiding in the shadows." I said just then the same black and white bear we saw on our way here came out of nowhere and attacked me. "Dakota, look out!" Rory called out, "Ahhh!" I screamed caught off guard Rory used his sword and sliced the bear into two. Just then, more came out and started attacking us.

"Well, looks like the welcome party's here." Sora said, "Yeah, and it looks like they're not here to play nice." Donald said, "Eh, I've been itching for some action lets do this guy's." Sora said, "Ready girls?" I asked, "Magic Winx!" We shouted, transforming into our fairy forms. Using our magic, we did quick work of the Monokumas when things settled down. We had time to chat about what happened. "Those were not Heartless. So what were they?" I asked, "No idea. But one of them said its name was Monokuma." Sora said, "Monokuma?! Did you just say Monokuma?" Emily asked, "Um yeah, do you recognize it?" Sora asked, "I know where we are. We're trapped in the Danganronpa universe. I should have known the play we watched was the events of the first game." Emily said, "Danganronpa? Isn't that an anime?" I asked, "It's both an Anime and a Japanese visual novel. You'll like it, Dakota, it's got some murder mystery involved." Emily explained, "Well, since you've heard of it, Emily, you should be able to tell us what's going on here. Right?" Dimentio said, "Actually, I've never played it. My PS Vita broke before I got the chance to buy it. I don't know anything other than the main plot and characters." Emily explained,

"So, you don't know what's going on?" Sora asked, "If I did, I would have told you by now." Emily said, "Well, we better have a look around maybe we can find someone who can give us some info." I said, "Yeah, while we're at it, let's find some Heartless." Mimi said we started walking around the city, which was difficult because of the damage blocking our way. "Great, another dead end." Emily said, "Walking through this place isn't going to be easy." I said, "We might want to use our abilities to get across these gaps." Sora said, "Hmm, too risky. Let's turn around and see if we can find another way around." Amy said, Just as we were about to walk back, Heartless appeared and blocked our way. "Heartless?!" I asked, "What are they doing here. Square Enix doesn't even own this game!" Dimentio exclaimed, "He's right! Wait, how do you know that?" Emily asked, "It doesn't matter how I know that just fight! Dimentio said, "Good point." Emily said all us started taking out the Heartless one by one. But after fighting a few waves, Monokuma's took us by surprise and surrounded us.

"More of these things. Where are they coming from?!" Esamanda asked, "Who cares, all that matters is taking them out." Cindy replied that even though we were getting tired, we managed to take out the Monokuma's, but they kept coming. "Chloe, look out!" I shouted when a Monokuma tried to jump her. I got in between them and took the hit and got knocked unconscienced. "Dakota!" Ventus shouted the remaining Monokuma's surrounded me and picked me up and started leaving. "Hey, get back here! Let go of our leader!" Emily shouted, going after them. But, lost them when they leaped through a corridor of darkness a Heartless made for their escape. More Monokuma's appeared to make sure the others meet the same fate. "I, I can't fight anymore." Mabel panted, "Let them take us. We need them to take us to Dakota." Emily said, "Are you sure that's what they have in mind? For all, we know this is the end of the line for us." Ventus said as everyone was about to accept their fate. Just then, someone shouted, "Brake!" And destroyed the Monokuma's "That takes care of them." A girl said she had short brown hair and was wearing a Japanese schoolgirl outfit.

"Hey, are you okay I saw you were getting attacked and wanted to help." She said, "Thanks for the help, not that we needed it." Emily said, "Are you sure you didn't need it because those Monokuma's were closing in on you." The girl said, "I said we could handle it." Emily replied rudely, "Emily!" Everyone shouted, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. We really do appreciate the help." Emily said, "Komaru, I told you not to run off like that. You're almost out of truth bullets, and you can't just rely on Genocide Jack for all your close calls." Another girl scolded, "I'm sorry, Toko, but this group really needed help." Komaru said, "It doesn't matter if they needed help. You need to worry about yourself. Ever since those black things showed up, it's been getting harder to conserve our resources. Now, how many bullets do you have left?" Toko asked, "Oh, does it really matter? I mean, I'm sure there's a vending machine nearby", Komaru replied, "What did I tell about keeping secrets from me?! You're all I have, and if something happens to you, it's all your fault, and your brother will never forgive me." Toko said,

"Alright fine, I have five brake bullets left." Komaru said, "Five?! Komaru, you told me you had twenty left. We ran past a vending machine because you said you had plenty left." Toko said, "Yeah, about that, I may have lied about that." Komaru said, "What?!" Toko exclaimed, "Only because we were being chased by those creatures I didn't want you getting hurt, so I lied. I'm sorry." Komaru apologized, "Well, when you put it like that. Oh, when I get my hands on those brats, I'll make sure Genocide Jack gives them a slow and painful death, and as for their servant Oh, ho ho I'll strangle him with his own chain till he tells me where Master Byakuya is." Toko said, "Um, excuse me? I hate to interrupt whatever it is your talking about, but. Who are you, and where are we?" Emily asked,

"Oh my, your still here. Sorry about that I thought you would've left by now." Toko said, "Left, why would we do that? We've been looking for someone who can tell us what's going on around here." Lizzy said, "Oh, you don't know. I thought everyone knows about the state of the world right now." Komaru said, "They're probably just like you who have been captured by the remnants of despair and don't know about the tragedy." Toko explained, "Tragedy!?" Everyone asked, "Huh, I'll explain. But first, my name is Toko Fukawa." She said, "And I'm Komaru Neagi." She said, "Komaru Neagi? Are you related to Makoto Neagi?" Emily asked, "Yeah, he's my older brother. Do you know him?" Komaru asked, "No, but I've heard of him." Emily replied, "Now come on, we have a lot to discuss plus those kids might find us any minute now." Toko said, "Lead the way." Sandy said Toko explained to everyone about the killing game in Hope's Peak how she was later put under protection by Future Foundation. And about the tragedy as a whole.

"So, it was Junko Enoshima who started this tragedy. And most of the people here are related to the students from the killing game." Emily said, "Yes, Future Foundation was sent here to locate and save them, but that didn't go as planned. They expected us and sent Monokumas after us. Many foundation members were either captured or killed. They even captured Master Byakuya and are holding him as a hostage. And just to add insulate to injury. Those black things showed up, and now Future Foundation won't even come to help us." Toko explained, "Why not?" Cindy asked, "Well, there's this jammer blocking signal from going out of Towa City Toko, and I want to Towa Tower to contact Future Foundation, but then those things showed up. And with the riots, it's not safe enough for the foundation to form a rescue party." Komaru explained, They said it would be a waste of their resources and said. Until things calm down, we're on our own." Toko explained, "That's too bad. Hey, maybe we can help each other. Look, those Monokumas captured our leader, and we don't know where she was taking. Could you help us find her, and we'll help you get rid of the Heartless." Emily said,

"Your friend was captured too. Sorry, we know where she is but you can't go there. That place is where the Worriers of Hope live there, the ones who started this massacre game. They're a group of kids who hate adults and kill them to make a child's paradise. If your friend is there, these not much, we can do." Toko explained, "Don't worry if she's lucky those kids will put her in the game. They'll give her a bracelet like mine, and I'm sure she'll find you again." Komaru explained, showing them her bracelet. "Komaru, you're trapped in this sick game too?" Rory asked, "I am. I was in a helicopter crash that left me unconscienced for two days. When I came too, I awoke in an airship that belonged to those kids. Before I even know what was happening, I was focused to play their twisted game; luckily, I met Toko, and the two of us have been working together ever since." Komaru explained, "That's great to hear. You're lucky to have each other as friends." Chloe said, "We are, but we need to go. Komaru is running out of truth bullets, and my stun-gun is almost out of battery." Toko said,

"What do you need a stun-gun for?" Sora asked, "It's a long story, but to make it brief, I have a split personality named Genocide Jack. I use this gun to switch to her I don't share memories with her, though. So, when I switch to or from her, make sure to fill us in on what happened." Toko explained, "Now if that's all, let's go. We can't waste any more time here." Toko said, "You heard her girls let's move out." Emily said as they followed Komaru and Toko. But unknown to them, one of our enemies ' Pate, the cat watched us from the top of a building. He was accompanied by a young man with long black hair. "So, you are sure those girls are the ones to unlock. The world's keyhole they seem so plan and boring." The man said, "Hey, you saw them fight didn't you ordinary is the last thing to call them." Pete said, "Even so one of them foolishly played right into those kids' hands. If she's as special as you say. Then why did she think sacrificing herself was a good idea?" The man asked, "Probably because she was unlucky." Pete said, "It's her friends. They mean the world to her so much so. That she'll put herself in danger just to keep them safe." The man said,

"Anyway, you know what to do, right? Keep an eye on those ragtag group of heroes and Maleficent will cure you of your boredom." Pete said, "And you are sure removing my heart will make this world that I live in less boring?" The asked, "It sure will if not earn your money back guaranty." Pete said, "Fine, I'll go, but there are a few things that I must take care of first." The man said, "What do you mean you have other things to take care of? Maleficent said." "Maleficent said I have to take out the keyblade bearer she never gave me a time limit as long as I take him out before he leaves I should be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a favor that I owe an old acquaintance." The man said, taking his leave. Leaving Pete to wonder why Maleficent even decided to use this guy in the first place.


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting captured by the Worries of Hope Dakota meets their servant who fills her in on her situation. Meanwhile Amy comes up with a plan to upgrade Komaru's hacking gun to it's full potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 8/15/2020 Hey, guys I know I just posted this chapter yesterday but I've decided to split it into two parts. Meaning this chapter will be shorter and easier to read for most. To me 9k words were just too much and so after putting some thought into it I've made my decision. Hope this isn't too big of a inconvenience for you. This chapter will introduce the Servant/ Nagito, and Geoncide Jack. Who I will be referring to as Jack and Jill. This will also include a little shipping between Dakota and Servant nothing too special just a little crush Dakota's dating Ventus after all. Enjoy the chapter. And let me know how you like it so far.

Toko and Komaru lead the others throughout the city, but the Heartless and Monokumas were not making it easy to get around. "Blasted gun, I wish it was never nerfed. If you could hold unlimited bullets like the gun used to, that would make our job much easier." Toko complained, "About that gun, what it is, and what does it do?" Amy asked, "Oh, it's called a Hacking Gun. I got from a man named Byakuya Togami when I escaped the apartment I was trapped in. Unfortunately, when the Worriers of Hope captured me, they weakened it for game balancing purposes. Now it holds limited bullets normally I can get more by shooting a vending machine. But ever since the Heartless showed up, it's been getting harder to come by. The way the gun works is it shoots electromagnetic fields to deactivate the Monokumas. But the gun doesn't seem to work on the Heartless." Komaru explained,

"I'm not surprised. Heartless are sentient beings, but can I look at the gun? Maybe I can upgrade it to its full potential that way. You'll be able to hold unlimited bullets again. It might not be as strong as it used to be. But at least you won't have to reload anymore. Also, I might be able to make it so that the gun works on the Heartless too." Amy explained, "You can?" Komaru asked, "I can try." Amy replied, "Hey, can you upgrade my stun-gun too? I want to be able to fight without relying on Genocide Jack so much." Toko asked, "I can do that too. Let's have a look-see." Amy said Komaru gave Amy her gun. It looked like a megaphone with a blue handle. "Let's see here wow they nerfed this good. Looks like a piece is missing here, and an automatic reloader is missing here. That explains the unlimited bullets. Okay, I can work with this, but I need some parts." Amy said, "Where are you going to get spare parts around here?" Toko asked, "From the Monokumas, of course." Amy said, "What?!" Toko and Komaru exclaimed, "Look, it's like this Monokumas are robots, right?" Amy asked, "Right." They replied,

"When we defeat them I can salvage their parts and use them for upgrades does that make sense?" Amy asked, "That's really clever. Are you an Ultimate Programmer or Mechanic or something?" Toko asked, "Well, I am good with technology, so I guess you can say that. Now let's look for some Monokumas." Amy said, "Never in my entire life did I expect to be looking for Monokumas." Toko said, "I really hope Dakota's okay." Emily said

* * *

Chirithy and my Heartless pet Dandelion split up from the group to find where the Monokumas took me. "Are you sure she's around here?" Dandelion asked, "Of course she is, I can feel her." Chirithy said, "Look, her light is coming from that, airship." Chirithy said, pointing to it. "Come on; we don't have a second to lose." Dandelion said the two of them started looking through the windows to see if they could find me. "I found her over here," Chirithy said they went inside and saw me laying on a bed. "Oh, thank goodness she's just unconscious." Chirithy said, "Well, it's not like they'd have her here if she were dead." Dandelion replied, "Point taken, Dakota? Come on, wake up, we got to get you out of here. Your friends are worried, sick." Chirithy said, shaking me.

"It's no use. She's out cold." Chirithy said, "Um, Chairi? Someone's coming!" Dandelion exclaimed, "Yikes, Hide, they can't see us!" Chirithy exclaimed Chirithy, and Dandelion found a desk to hide under and watched as a young man walked into my room. "Do you think he has something to do with her capture?" Dandelion asked, "No, look at that collar he's wearing. I say he's some kind of servant." Chirithy replied, the servant walked over to my bed and gently started shaking me "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay? It's time to wake now." He said when he noticed I was starting to stir, he walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "Mmm, Where am I?" I asked, now waking up, "Ugh, my head. Who are you?" I asked the boy leaning against the wall staring at me.

"Oh, me? My name's not important. After all, I'm just a lowly servant." He replied he was a tall skinny young man around my age. He had messy white hair, dull green eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket, an olive-green, and dark-red striped shirt, and underneath that was a beige undershirt. And black jeans and shoes, but what really caught my eye was the chained collar around his neck and the red striped mitten on his left hand as if he was hiding something. But overall, he was actually really hot.

"Servant?! You work here?" I asked, "More like forced too. But enough about me, let's talk about you." He said, "No, it's okay; I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little bit." I replied the servant gave me a small smile, showing me he meant no harm I sighed in relief. (So, he's telling the truth. He is just a servant I guess he's not the one responsible for my capture. I may need to trust him later.) I thought. "No, no, I don't want to waste your precious time on me. You must have a lot of questions such as where are you, why are you here, and how long have you been asleep for."

Servant said, snapping me from my thoughts, "Actually, I do have a lot of questions, first of all, how long was I asleep for?" I asked, "Less than the last person here, she was asleep for a whole two days." Servant replied, "A whole two days?!" I asked, "A whole two days. But unlike you, she survived a helicopter crash. You were knocked out by a Monokuma, so you weren't hurt as bad. You were out for only an hour. We would've let you sleep longer, but they were getting impatient. So I was sent to give you a wakeup call." Servant explained,

"Thanks for the wakeup call, at least I wasn't out for too long. Hey, have you seen my friends? I came here with a group, are they here too?" I asked, "No, you were the only one from your group that was captured. I don't know how they managed, but they got away. Their still out there somewhere in the city." Servant said, "Great, so I really am separated from them. Please, you have to get me out of here I need to get back to my friends." I pleaded, "If I could, I would. But like I said before, I'm just a servant. But maybe you can convince them to let you go." He said, "Them, who are they?" I asked,

"The ones who captured you, of course." Servant said, seeming to enjoy the obviousness of my question. "I figured that one out. What I meant is what type of people are they?" I asked, "You should be clearer when phrasing your questions. Anyway, before you meet everyone, you need to take a little test. Don't worry, nothing too hard. All you need to do is get through a little maze to the end where everyone is. But there are Monokumas running around, so you better be careful. Oh, before I forget, I think these belong to you." Servant said, giving me my winged backpack and rainbow wand. Things I didn't realize I was missing.

"My wings! I mean my backpack and magic wand." I said, thinking it was best to keep their identity a secret. "I'm sorry for taking them without permission, but I needed to analyze them. At first, I thought they were some kind of weapon, but when I tried to test them out, they didn't do anything, so I guess there nothing but toys. You're lucky I managed to convince them to give them back to you. If they had their way, they would have kept them." Servant said, "Thank you for bringing them back to me, but how did you convince them?" I asked, "All I had to say is keeping things that don't belong to you is wrong. And it seemed to do the trick." He replied, "Wow, I thought that only worked on children." I said, "It seems I may have said a little too much. Anyway, the test begins once you press that button. So, whenever you're ready to begin, you know what to do. Don't take too long, though, or else I'll be forced to come and get you. And trust me when I say neither of us wants that. Any questions?" Servant explained,

"Can I use anything to defend myself?" I asked, "You can if you can find anything that is. If you do keep it a secret, they might see it as cheating." Servant replied, "How much time do I have to get there?" I asked, "You can take as much time as you want. You're not under any time limit. But, I recommend getting there as fast as you can. You're still being tested after all." He said, "Will I see you at the end?" I asked, "Hm-hm want to see me again that bad, huh?" Servant chuckled, "Uh, n-no, it's not like that I just wanted to know. You know what forget I asked I don't even know why I asked that question." I said, feeling my face get hot from embarrassment. "No, it's a fine question. I'll be waiting for you by the finish line when you see me; it means you've reached the end. Can't have you wandering aimlessly trying to find the ending when there are a lot of places to explore. Anyway, I'll be going on ahead remember if you see me you've reached the end and I'll introduce you to everyone. Good luck, and try not to die on me." Servant said with a sinister tune that was too hot to be considered evil.

It was only after Servant left that I realized I was on the floor breathing heavily. My heart was racing a mile a minute, and my entire body felt numb. I felt like I just woke up from a hypnotic trance. After a few seconds, I pieced together what might have happened. During my talk with that servant, my legs gave out, and I sank to the floor and judging by the feelings in my legs, I wasn't far off. But what caused it was the real question. I thought back to the conversation I had and realized I was hooked on every word that boy said to me. In fact, it was his voice that got me in a trance. It was breathy but pleasing to listen to. It didn't help that he was already a good looking young man maybe a little sickly, but considering he's a servant I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't treated very well by his masters. The more I thought about him, the more I realized how attractive he was. "Wow, never in my life would I ever call a guy sexy." I gushed, but as quick as the moment came, I snapped out of it when I remembered I had a boyfriend.

"What, am I saying I'm dating Ventus! Ugh, what did that boy do to me?" I asked flopping onto the bed; I looked at the wall when I noticed movement. "Huh?" I asked, "Thank goodness you're okay. I was really worried about you when you got kidnapped." Chirithy said, coming out of her hiding place with Dandelion. "Chirithy, Dandelion, you're okay. How did you find me are the others here already?" I asked hopefully, "No, they're not. But don't worry. Their safe and are with two other girls, one of them are in the same boat you are."

Chirithy explained, "The same boat as me do you mean?" I asked, "Yes, she was also captured by the Worriers of Hope. That's the group of people who captured you. They seem to be the ones responsible for the destruction of this city." Chirithy explained, "Do you know what's going on here, Chirithy?" I asked, "No, Dandelion, and I came to get you out of here. That was until that servant showed up but, don't worry, we can get you out. Do you have enough strength left to teleport or fly out of a window?" Chirithy asked. I thought about my condition for a minute and realized I didn't have enough to fly or teleport long distances.

I thought about laying down to regain more strength then I remembered I was expected to take a test if I were to stay here for too long my captures will surely lose their patience and send Servant to get me. And there was the chance that if I were to escape, I'd run the risk of getting captured again, and that wasn't worth putting my life in danger for. Especially if the Worriers of Hope were going to let me go anyway. "No, I think, should stay. At least for a little while, we should see who the Worriers of Hope are first. Maybe they have something to do with the Heartless here. Plus, even if I were to escape, I would run the risk of getting captured again, don't you think. I'm going to get out of here the old fashion way. I'm going to take that test." I said with determination, "I knew you would say that. But, Dakota?" Chirithy asked, "Yes." I said, "You might want to keep your fairy powers a secret. They already think your rainbow wand and wings are toys. Might want to keep up that act. It might be better to either rely on your rainbow wand or not fight unless you have too." Chirithy suggested, "That's good advice. All right once I get my bearings, I'll head out." I said

* * *

Meanwhile, as I was getting ready, the others were going around the city fighting Monokumas for spare parts to upgrade Komaru's and Toko's guns. "Take this!" Komaru said, shooting her gun at the Monokumas, "Rainbowfide Lighting!" Emily shouted, firing her spell. "Hey, Rory, sword up!" Mable yelled, using her beam wand to supercharge Rory's sword. "Alright, let's do this," Rory said, using his electrified sword to slash the remaining Monokumas. "Nice job, everyone this should be more than enough parts to upgrade the guns." Amy said, "Who would have thought we would ambushed five minutes after talking about that. It's like those kids really want to capture us." Emily said, "Well, it's not just you. They're after all of us as long as you're an adult in those kid's eyes. They'll see you as a target." Toko explained, "If the kids go after anyone who looks like an adult, then Dakota is in huge danger." Chloe said,

"Don't worry about it too much Dakota can handle herself. Amy, how long will it take for you to get those upgrades ready?" Emily asked, "It won't take too long. But I will need your toolkit." Amy said, "Here you go. Hang tight guys will be done in no time." Emily said, going into an alleyway with Amy. A little while later, Amy finished the upgrades. "Are you almost done?" Toko asked, "Almost done, finished. Here you girls go." Amy said, giving the guns back. "Wow, this looks great." Komaru said, "It doesn't matter if it looks good. What matters is they work." Toko said, "Toko's right; we need to test them out first." Amy said, and right on cue Heartless and Monokumas appeared surrounding the group. "Right on cue. Ready girls?" Amy asked, "Ready." Everyone said, "Toko, don't you want to see how your gun works?" Komaru asked, "I think it's time you guys see the other side of me. I'm letting you meet Genocide, Jack." Toko said,

"Are you sure, Toko? Didn't you say Jack was a serial killer?" Lizzy said, "Jack only kills men that hurt me. I trust you'll be fine, Komaru. I trust you to fill Jack in on our situation." Toko said, "Okay, Toko, you can trust me." Komaru said Toko pulled the trigger on her stun-gun, switching to her other self "Hello everyone, it's nice to be here tonight now where's the lovely victim that gets to meet my scissors?" Genocide Jack said she looked just like Toko. She was her alter ego, after all. Except her eyes were red, she had sharp teeth, and a long tongue was hanging down her mouth. "Jill, these are our new friends there, not people you can cut up." Komaru said, "Oh, Toko made new friends? I'm so proud of her. Oh, I see we're being attacked. It looks like my scissors are going to get a workout. After all, let's do this!" Genocide Jack exclaimed, with the help of their new friend, everyone made quick work of the Heartless and Monokumas. "Wow, that was the best rampage I've ever been on. But I don't remember those black things being a part of this game." Genocide Jack said,

"Those black things are called Heartless. And it seems they don't belong with the Warriors of Hope." Komaru explained, "I don't care where they came from as long as I get to cut them to pieces I'm satisfied." Genocide Jack said, "Anyway, thanks for the help. But we might need more you see the Warriors of Hope captured one of our friends. We need to find her before its too late." Sora said, "I wouldn't be too worried about her." Jill said, "Why's that?" Everyone asked, "You see the Warriors of Hope has my Master Byakuya Togami he's being held as a hostage there. If your friend has fancy powers like you, maybe she can free him and make her escape; also, there's this servant. Those brats treat him like dirt. If she can convince him to betray his masters, then her chances of surviving have doubled." Jack explained, "So, do you think Dakota could use her womanly charm to get Servant to do what she wants?" Komaru asked, "I don't think so. She's my girlfriend, and Dakota's always been reluctant to flirt with other boys even if it's a way to get out of a situation alive." Ventus explained,

That comment made Jill laugh hysterically. "You wish, but the thing is. That servant is undoubtedly gay!" Genocide, Jill laughed, "Gay? You mean he likes boys?" Komaru asked, "What do you think gay means?! Oh, I get it you're behind the times you thought I meant gay as in carefree happily frolicking in the flowers. But, no, I meant gay as in sexually attractive to males. Wants to mess around with them, wants to pound them in bed till his legs give out. Kyahahahaha!" Jill explained, laughing, "Wow, never seen someone explain gay like that before." Emily said, "Did she have to explain it in that way, though?" Ventus asked, "This game has been known to throw dirty jokes at you, Ven. Might want to get used to it." Emily said, "Anyway, this has been fun, but I've overstayed my welcome. This charge won't last forever, and sooner or later, Toko needs to return to you. So, bye-bye for now if you need me, you know how to find me. Just ask Toko to flip the switch or knock her out or throw some pepper on her face. Whatever you do, my scissors and I will be happy to help." Genocide Jack said, turning off the charge and returning to Toko.

"So, how'd it go? It looks like all your limbs are still attached to your body. So, I say it went well." Toko said, "It was interesting at best. But, Toko, you just got twenty percent cooler." Emily said, "I did?!" She asked, "Are you crazy? Of course, you did. Your other half is OP." Emily replied, "Huh, I don't think anyone's ever said that about us. Normally I would think you're lying. But you seem to be telling the truth. Thank you. I rarely accept compliments. But, when I do, it feels nice." Toko said, "Now, come on, we should keep moving. Before more Monokumas or Heartless show up." Komaru said, "But, where do we even go. Everyone has disappeared." Sora asked, "There's one place that might give you the help you need. But they weren't much help to us last time we were there. But, maybe you can convince them to help rescue your friend." Toko said, "It's worth a shot. We need all the help we can get. Let's go while we're at it let's see if we can find any clues as to why the Heartless were drown to this world." Emily said, "Good idea. Maybe we can find someone who knows in that place." Donald said as the gang set off.

* * *

But on a building, the Mistress of all Things Evil Maleficent was watching the gang with her lackey Pete. "So many hearts have fallen to darkness from losing hope thanks to those kids. Hearts that will make wonderful Heartless for my army." She said, "So, how are we going to get those hearts? Many have already flown away thanks to those Robo bears. What do you want me to do? Bring all those dead bodies back to life?" Pete asked, "No, I was told that there's a hideout filled with survivors I want you to follow them and bring the Heartless to take their hearts. Or better yet make them think they have a chance against the children and let their hope turn into revenge fill rage. Yes, that will be the perfect way to have this world fall to darkness." Maleficent said,

"Now, what are we going to do about that Izuru Kamukura fellow?" Pete asked, "Who? Oh, him, I'll deal with him later. Of course, I know he will never be able to defeat Sora and company. But, his offer was too good to pass up. Plus, it seems there is another sleeping in his heart. Never expected that when I'm done with this world, I'll split his heart in two and turn them both into Heartless." Maleficent said, laughing evilly. "Now, what are you still doing here, fool? Get going; you have some Heartless to gather." She said, "Right away, miss, when I get out of here, I'm going on vacation." Pete said as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about ending each chapter with Pete, Maleficent, or Izuru watching our heroes. Sorry again for shorting this out of the blue but the length of this chapter was really bothering me.


	3. Meeting the Worriers of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dakota's ready to take her test she is prepared to face the dangers to meet her captures. but the last thing she expected was the Worriers of Hope being children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split from chapter 2 which I've shorted down since the original chapter was 9k words and to me was too long. I hope this isn't a problem for anyone but at least it's easier to read and won't be as long as before.

"Come on Dakota. It's been almost ten-minutes we need to get going." Chirithy said, "I know, I know I just needed a little time to organize my potions. Alright, I'm ready, hey Chirithy, you will help me outright?" I asked, "Don't worry, Dandelion, and I will be right behind you. It's our job, after all." "Alright, let's move three, two, one, let's go!" I said, pushing the button and running out the door. I started by laying low peeking from the corners of the hall to make sure Monokumas wasn't there. Whenever a Monokuma would sneak attack me, I would either outrun it or destroy it with my rainbow wand. We kept running until we reached a large room with four hallways to choose from.

* * *

"Which way is the right way?" I asked, "Remember what Servant told you when you see him by the finish line you've reached the end. That's how you know you went the right way." Chirithy said, "Okay, I choose that way." I said before any of us could go any farther, Monokumas appeared and blocked our way.

"Monokumas!" I said, "Not only are they blocking the way, but we're locked in." Chirithy said, "She's right." Dandelion said, "I have no choice. We need to fight them." I said, "Just don't show your true strength." Chirithy warned, "Don't worry, I've got my ways." I said, leaping into the air, striking a Monokuma down with a kick. Using their slowness against them, I fought back most of the Monokumas utilizing a mixture of kicking, and rainbow wand blows. "Nice job Dakota you've almost got them all." Chirithy said, "Now's my chance." I said, readying my finale attack. I lured the remaining Monokumas to me, and using my rainbow wand as a grappling hook; I lifted myself onto a crossbeam activating my attraction flow. I let myself go with the flow of the attack and came crashing down on the Monokumas, destroying them all. "Tada!" I said when I finished my attack, "Wow, where did you learn that?" Chirithy asked, "I improvised. When I saw the crossbeam, I knew it would be a great attraction flow moment." I explained,

"Well, color me impressed. Even in a situation where you can't display your true powers, you still manage to make it work." Chirithy said, "Of course she can. We both know Dakota can get out of any situation." Dandelion said, "Dandelion's right. I will do anything to get out of this place and get back to my friends." I said, "Well, we better not waste any more time here. Let's go before more Monokumas show up." Chirithy said, "But, which way do we go? There are four ways to choose from." Dandelion asked; I thought for a moment letting my instincts lead the way. "Hmm, this way. I can feel someone's presence." I said, going to where it was coming from. "Lead the way," Chirithy said, following along with Dandelion. The three of us kept running until we reached a long hallway when I turned the corner I saw Servant waiting by the door. Seeing him, there made me yelp and jump back before he could see me. "What's wrong? Saw another Monokuma?" Dandelion asked, "I saw him." I said, "Saw who?" Chirithy asked, "Servant, he's by the door. I can't let him see you guys." I said, "She's right. At least we reached the end." Chirithy said,

I looked back to make sure no one was coming our way. "Quick, hide in my backpack. Don't come out unless you have to." I said, "Sounds like a plan." Chirithy said, jumping in with Dandelion. With the two safely inside, I walked out of hiding and greeted Servant with a big smile. "There you are. I thought that was you who yelped." He said, "Um, sorry about that. You caught me by surprise. For a second there, I thought you were a Monokuma." I said, "That's understandable. I'm sure it was surprising to see someone like me appear out of nowhere." Servant said the way he talked down about himself hurt my heart a little. No, that's not what I meant. I'm happy to see you again. So, how did I do?" I asked, "You passed with flying colors. It took you about three minutes to get here. That's pretty fast for someone as normal as you." He said, "Yeah, normal." I replied, trying to hide a smirk. "Anyway, since you passed, you deserve a little reword. Here take this." Servant said, giving me an elixir. "You didn't have to give me anything. But, I appreciate it thank you." I said,

"Your welcome, now are you ready to meet the Worriers of Hope?" He asked, "I am I hope they can let me out of here." I said, "So, do I. Hopefully, they'll have mercy on you." Servant said, (As soon as I get out of here I'm taking that boy with me.) I thought when I went through the door, the Worriers of Hope greeted me, but they weren't the type of people I was expecting. "You're here It's so good to see you're awake finally." A little girl with long pink hair said, "Even though you're late. I expected you to be here thirteen minutes ago." A little boy with blue hair said, "Now, now, remember she was knocked out. She probably had trouble getting past the Monokumas Servant. Thank you for making sure she got here safely. Your service is no longer needed." Another little girl with green hair in a wheelchair said, "Oh if that's the case, I will take my leave." He said, "Nice meeting you." I said, "Nice meeting you too. I do hope we see each other again soon." Servant said about to take his leave "Actually wait, stand by in case she escapes. Make sure she doesn't try anything." The blue-haired boy said, "Waa, Nagisa?! I don't think we should treat her that way yet!" The pink-haired girl yelled,

"You know how demons can get Kotoko. We've already lost two of our members. As Leader, it's my job to make sure we don't lose anymore." Nagisa said, "Oh, Nagisa look at you taking charge and acting like a real leader. Monaca is so impressed." Monaca said, "Um, th, thank you." Nagisa replied, shyly face turning red. (So, that boy has a crush on her.) I thought to myself, "I never expected those kids to be the Warriors of Hope." Dandelion said, "Neither did I, I didn't even feel the hearts of children here. Oh no, that can only mean one thing they're hearts have been darkened. I wonder what happened to make them lose their innocence." Chirithy said, "Quiet in there." I whispered, "Hey, you've been awfully quiet over there. At least say something to us." Nagisa said,

"It's just. You're the Worriers of Hope, the ones who captured me? But, you're children! If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm not laughing." I said, "No, we are the Worriers of Hope. Look, maybe we started on the wrong foot. How about we introduce ourselves and we'll go from there." Kotoko said, "If it will help. I'll go. First, my name is Nagisa Shingetsu, and I'm the leader and sage of the Warriors of Hope. During my time at Hope's Peak Elementary, I was known as Li'l Ultimate Social Studies." Nagisa explained, "What Li'l Ultimate? Hope's Peak?" I asked, confused, "What?! You've never heard of Hope's Peak Academy?" Kotoko asked, "Um, no, I haven't." I replied, "Then allow me to explain. You see, Hope's Peak Academy is a school that houses the best of the best. Unlike most schools, you need to be sought out by talent scouts to enter, and you must be the very best at what you do. They say when you graduate from Hope's Peak, you're set for life. Unfortunately, an event happened a few years ago that forced Hope's Peak to shut down. A shame, really." Servant explained,

"Okay, now I understand." I said, "Great now that that's over with whose next?" Nagisa asked, "Oh, I'll go. Ahem, my name is Kotoko Utsugi, and I'm the fighter of the Warriors of Hope. I was called Li'l Ultimate Drama, but that was a long time ago, so I'll leave that part out. My favorite food is peeled chestnuts my least favorite food is unpeeled chestnuts. Tell me, what's your favorite kind of nut?" She asked, "Um, I'm not a fan of nuts. But, I like salted cashews and chocolate coved almonds." I replied, "Hmm, I guess not everyone like chestnuts the way I do. Anyway, I bet you were expecting the fighter to be a boy, weren't you?" Kotoko asked, "Actually no, my friend Emily is quite the fighter, and I'm not that bad myself. And they say girls can't fight." I said, "Yeah, girl power is the best power!" Kotoko said, "True that." I replied, giving her a high five. "Excuse me but, introductions are getting a little long. Can we please wrap this up?" Nagisa asked, "He's right; we'll talk later." Kotoko said, "I look forward to it." I said,

"Anyway, Monaca, you're next, right?" Nagisa asked, "Indeed I am. Hi, Monaca's name is Monaca. Monaca's the Mage of the Warriors of Hope. And I was known as Li'l Ultimate Home Room. It's very nice to meet you." Monaca said, "It's nice to meet you too. You all seem like well-behaved kids; it seems like your servant has taken very good care of you." I said, "Well, actually, they looked after themselves. I'm just here to be bossed around, but the compliment is most welcomed. Hard to believe trash like me could even be noticed by such a pretty girl such as yourself." Servant said, "That's the second time I heard him talking down upon himself." I whispered, "That boy has very low self-esteem. I wonder what caused that. But, hey, he thinks you're cute." Chirithy replied, "Unfortunately for him, I've got a boyfriend." I said to myself. "Hey, head in the clouds, wake up." Kotoko said, "Oh, sorry, got lost in my thoughts there for a minute." I said, "Well, that's everyone. We did have two other members, but unfortunately, they're no longer with us." Nagisa explained, "What happened to them?" I asked, "Their names were Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri. Masaru was the hero and the former leader, as for Jataro, he was the priest.

Recently the two faced off against two demons and lost it's said they were captured, and we have no idea if they're dead or alive. But we think it's the latter." Nagisa explained, "I'm so sorry you had to lose your friends. About the demons, you keep mentioning, do they look like little black creatures with antennas and glowing yellow eyes?" I asked, "Actually, they were two girls around your age." Nagisa said, "Two girls? Were they possessed?" I asked, "Oh, you're misunderstanding. They're not being possessed by demons. They are the demons." Kotoko said, "What?!" I asked, "Huh, allow me to explain.

You see our job as the Warriors of Hope is to remove all the demons in this city the demons are adults that have been ruining the lives of us children for years. With the help of the Monokumas that Monaca made using her magic. We've been wreaking havoc on this city. Once we dispose of all the demons, we'll make a child's paradise so we can roam free, and no one can tell us what to do ever again. Understand?" Nagisa explained, "So, that's what you're doing. But what does this have to do with me? Why did you capture me?" I asked,

"Well, we weren't trying to capture you specifically. But, we heard a group of mysterious individuals flown into the city, and we thought they might have been a part of Future Foundation. That's why we wanted to capture and question your group. Unfortunately, they were somehow rescued, and you're the only one we have." Nagisa explained, "Yeah, your servant told me I was the only one here. But do you have to do this? I understand if your parents mistreated you, but there has to be another way that doesn't involve hurting others." I said, "So, you disagree with our motives?" Monaca asked, "It's not that I disagree. It's that I don't think you should hurt other people who have nothing to do with this. I'm sure if given a chance. There's someone out there who wants to help you once they hear your story." I explained, "No, there isn't no one ever cared about us, and no one ever will. That's why we need to make all the demons pay!" Monaca said, throwing a tantrum, "Oh, dear, what have I done?" I asked, going to Monaca's side to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Just please calm down, take some deep breaths." I said, "You dare defy Monaca? For that, you will pay." Nagisa said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you guys. Look, I need to get out of here and get back to my friends. Can you please let me go?" I asked, "After what you said to upset Monaca. I don't think we should." Kotoko said, "Might I suggest putting her in the game? I've got a wristband right here." Servant said, throwing a black wristband up into the air and catching it. "Can I see that for a second?"

I asked, "Sure thing. This wristband is a custom-made device given to the targets of the game. It would be best if you didn't try to remove it. Any tampering with, and you'll go boom." Servant explained, "Boom?!" I asked, "Boom." Servant replied, "You mean I'll explode?!" I asked panic rising up inside me. "Duh! What do you think boom means?!" Kotoko said, "I'm just trying to understand how this thing works. Hey, this looks like a Monokuma eye." I said, pointing to the red-eye on the wristband.

"That's because this wristband is set to go off when it's damaged. It will also explode if you go outside the city limits without permission." Nagisa explained, "Good to know. You can have this back." I said, giving the wristband back to Servant. "So, how about it, Monaca, what to play the demon-hunting game?" Kotoko asked, "Even though I think playing this game while Komaru and Toko are still running around is a bad idea. I do want to see what this girl can do. She seems special." Nagisa said, "Things aren't looking too good. We might want to make a run for it." Chirithy suggested, "This game might be the only way to escape I need to get back to my friends. Besides, who knows how high off the ground we are, plus I don't want to hurt those kids." I whispered back, stepping backward, bumping into Servant.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Servant asked, blocking my way. "Going? What makes you think I was going anywhere?" I asked hastily, trying to keep my distance. But Servant didn't buy it and grabbed my wrist, making my heart race from the contact. I tried to pull away, but my body was frozen in place. Forcing me to stare into Servant's beautiful eyes as a familiar numbness came over my entire body. The only thing that was keeping my legs from giving out again was the firm grip he had on my wrist. But, before he could get the wristband was on me. "No." Monaca said, "What?!" We all said, "I said no." Monaca replied, "But, Monaca, you never pass up on a chance to play your game." Kotoko said, "That's because I think this girl would be too overpowered in the demon-hunting game. Think about it. She managed to defeat all the Monokumas without even breaking a sweat. Plus, she seems to have no problem coming up with escape plans. It seems she has experience with this sort of stuff.

It would be no fun to throw someone in who has an unfair advantage over us." Monaca explained, "But, I have a new idea. How about we keep her as a hostage? When her friends come to save her, we'll ambush them. It will be like killing five demons with one bolder." Monaca said, "That's a wonderful idea. Why kill one demon when we could kill an entire group?!" Kotoko said, "I admit it's better than having to chase after more than we can chow. Servant releases her." Nagisa said, "As you wish." Servant said, releasing my wrist. As soon as he did, my legs gave out, making fall to the floor. Leaving me breathing deeply to slow my racing heartbeat. "Hey, are you okay?" Kotoko asked, "Yeah, I'm fine, just recovering from the shock." I lied, "You look like you need to lie down." Kotoko replied, "I'll take her back to her room once we land Servant will get a prison cell ready for you." Nagisa said, "Shall I put her in with the other prisoner from Future Foundation?" Servant asked, "No, that could lead to an alliance. Something tells me she's good at making friends. Plus, the last thing we need is two demons escaping our grasp." Monaca said,

"Understood. Now you better bring her back to her room to rest." Servant said, "Wait, aren't you going to bring me back? You are there, after all." I said, "Actually, I want to talk with you on the way back. Can't have you getting too friendly with everyone." Nagisa explained, "Understood." I replied, "Also, Monaca has a job for Mister Servant. So, you go on ahead." Monaca said, "Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said, leaving with Nagisa. "So, what do you want me to do?" Servant asked, "Monaca wants you to help make something for that girl to eat. She hasn't eaten anything since she got here. So, I thought about making something." Monaca said, "And you want me to deliver it to her?" Servant asked, "Actually Monaca needs you to help with the stove and reach the high shelves I can't reach that high." Monaca said, "Understood, I'll help it's my job after all." Servant replied, "Then let's go." Monaca said, leaving with the others.

* * *

I was walking with Nagisa back to my room when a question popped into my head. "Nagisa, why don't you trust me?" I asked, "Huh?" He asked, "You seem to have some trust issues with adults, and I want to know why. But, if it's too sensitive for I understand. You don't have to talk about something you're uncomfortable with." I said, "No, I guess you have the right to know. But thanks for the consideration, you see like you said we all come from broken households. When I was living with my family, my father was a teacher at Hope's Peak. When I was born, he wanted to see how fast someone could grow when pushed to the limit. And that's what they did all day and night I was forced to study to get high grades if I ever got sleepy or hungry they would hook me up to IV's to replenish my HP and MP. Even though I was the highest student. My parents treated me like an object, not just me but my other friends too." Nagisa explained, "That's terrible. I can't believe anyone would treat a kid like that." I said, "Masaru's parents were alcoholics and abused him daily. Jataro's mother hated him so much she forced him to wear a mask because she told him he was ugly. When in reality, he was one of the prettiest boys I've ever seen.

As for Kotoko, her parents were the worst. They wanted her to be a star from the day she was born, and to do that, they thought making her a child prostitute was the way to go. By the way, don't ever say the word gentle around her, it's a trigger word for her." Nagisa said, "I'll keep that in mind I can't believe anyone would do that to a kid. There are so many people out there that shouldn't have kids. And it seems like you had it the worst, but what did Monaca go through?" I asked, "Her father and brother hated her from the day she was born. She was abandoned by her mother and was forced upon her father. Her family didn't even want her. And was jealous of her talent and broke her legs out of anger." Nagisa explained, "I'm starting to understand why you're doing this. Thank you for telling me, but why didn't anyone help you? I'm sure your teachers most have noticed something wrong I'm sure you must have seen a therapist or a counselor? Wasn't Child Protective Services called?" I asked,

Nagisa shook his head "No one bothered to help us we were considered problem children, and so everyone thought we were the problem. No one even thought for a second that our parents were to blame. So, we kept quiet." Nagisa explained, "I can't believe you had to go through something like that, and of course the justice system let someone down I'm not surprised. I wish there were something I could do to help ease the pain you've endured throughout the years." I said, "There's nothing you can do. We're making our child's paradise, and you can't stop us. Even though I appreciate the sympathy." Nagisa said, "No problem, you seemed like you needed someone to hear you out. Now we should keep moving."

I said, "You're right. Follow me." Nagisa said I took his hand, and we started walking again. We walked until we arrived in the big room where I fought off the Monokumas during my test. "Hey, how did you manage to fight off all those Monokumas? We never gave you anything to defend yourself." Nagisa asked, "Oh, I have my ways." I said, "Look out!" Nagisa said, pointing to the Monokumas coming into the room. "Hey, what are you doing here the test is over?" Nagisa asked just then a swarm of Possessor Heartless appeared.

"Heartless!" I said, "What are those things?" Nagisa asked, "Trouble, go run. Get out of here. These things are dangerous. I'll fight them off." I said, "All on your own?!" Nagisa asked, "I've told you I've got my ways now go." I said, "Fine, but I've got my eye on you." Nagisa said, running into the hallway just before the gates closed. "Alright, Heartless, let's dance. Dandelion, Chirithy, I need backup." I said, opening my backpack, letting the two out. "Let's do this." Dandelion said, "Here, you might need this." Chirithy said, giving me my Brixen hat. I put it on, and it transformed me into my cosplay. My clothes were replaced with a Brixen themed outfit complete with a bushy tail and tree branch on the tail. I pulled the branch out from the tail, igniting it. Looking at the Heartless and Monokumas, I know I couldn't let them hurt those kids. Sure they captured me, but I couldn't blame them. After everything they've been through, it's amazing they stayed relatively well behaved.

I started by using my tree branch to light the Possessors on fire, knowing they had a weakness against it. After taking them all out, a second wave appeared, and this time the Possessors had a plan with the Monokumas. The Possessors merged with the Monokumas turning them into Mono-heartless. The Monokumas outlines were now a neon red, and the Heartless emblem was etched onto their belly's "They're merging with the Heartless?!" I said in disbelief, "This doesn't look good. What do we do now?" Chirithy asked, "We continue fighting, of course. It's time to show them what we can do." I said, "You can't not in front of the kids." Chirithy said, knowing the risk of showing my fairy magic. "We have no choice if we don't defeat them, then the Heartless will steal the kid's hearts. Magic Winx Tynix!" I said, Transforming into my Tyinx fairy form.

My transformation consisted of my hair turning purple with orange streaks in my hair tied into a bun. Piano key earrings appeared along-side purple pony ears. My dress was blue and purple, and designs were all over the bottom of the dress. Blue high heels, white gloves, and purple Pegasus wings completed my transformation. "Dakota, Element of Magic!" I said when my transformation was completed, "Alright, now we're evenly matched." I said I started dancing to the beat of the music that came from nowhere and attacked the Mono-Heartless using a mixture of jumps, kicks, and ballet movements. Even with my dance moves, the Mono-Heartless was stronger than before, and I was getting tired.

"Are you okay?" Dandelion asked, "I still haven't recovered from earlier. The Heartless are too strong." I replied, "Don't give up now." Chirithy said, "Hey, Princess. An eye for an eye can save a life." Servant said, pointing to his right eye. "An eye for an eye," I said to myself, then I got it. "Of course, the eyes are the weak spot. "I realized, "The red one, aim for the red one!" Nagisa shouted, "On it." I said, using my magic to make sharp stars appear, I threw them at the Mono-Heartless defeating them.

"Phew, are you guys okay?" I asked Chirithy and Dandelion. "We're fine. Nice fighting, those kids would've been done for if it wasn't for you." Chirithy said, "Thank you better. Get back in my backpack." I said Chirithy and Dandelion jumped back inside just in time too because the Warriors of Hope and Servant came running to me. "That was incredible! I've never seen someone use dancing as a way of fighting before you really shine as bright as the brightest hope." Servant said, holding my hands. "Um, thank you." I said, "I must say the way you danced with so much grace and beauty. It rivals even my dance skills." Kotoko said, "But, what are you? I've never seen anyone transform like that. Are you a real demon?" Nagisa asked, "She's not a demon, you dummy. I can't believe you would even call her that she's a fairy." Kotoko said, "A fairy." Everyone but me exclaimed, "Um, surprise." I said, "Wow, you're a real fairy Monaca's so impressed. Your transformation is so pretty." She said,

"But, why didn't you tell us you were a fairy and what was the deal with those… Heartless? Did you bring them here?" Nagisa asked, "I would never. The Heartless are beings who feed on the weakness in people's hearts and steals them. They can steal your heart to make more of themselves. That's why I'm here to stop them before they can cause any more damage. But, they must have sensed my light and followed it here. They'll keep coming after me until they take my heart. And you guys are in danger too. The hearts of children are a favorite among Heartless." I explained, "So, you're saying by being here you putting us in danger too?" Kotoko asked, "In a way, yeah, that's why you have to let me go. So, I can rejoin my friends and stop the Heartless and keep everyone safe." I explained, "With everything you're telling us, we might consider letting you go. Don't get your hopes up. I might be the leader, but we all need to agree on what to do with you." Nagisa said,

"I understand, but please. If the Heartless come back and start attacking you, tell me about it, I'll get rid of them for you." I said, "We'll keep that in mind. Now follow me. I'll take you back to your room. You should rest after all that fighting you did." Nagisa said, "Okay, I could use it." I said, "Did you see her dance moves? She on could be an Ultimate Dancer or an Ultimate Ballerina." Kotoko said, "Yeah, she definitely has an Ultimate talent. I bet Hope's Peak would love to have her. If only the school were still open." Monaca said, "She's amazing. Her hope is truly something magical. She will be an amazing stepping stone for a greater hope." Servant said with a look in his eye that concerned me. "Ugh, this again? We really need to get you to a therapist, mister." Kotoko said, "What, I love hope is that a crime?" He asked, "It is when it's a creepy obsession." Monaca said passing Nagisa and me

"Hey, what's the deal with your servant anyway? How did you find him?" I asked, "Oh, he never told you. According to him, he came to the city for refuge but ran into us instead. After pleading for his life, we made him our servant. That collar he wears proves we own him. When we told him about our plans, he said he would gladly serve us if it meant being a stepping stone for the greater hope. Whatever that means. He has an unhealthy obsession towards hope too. I don't know if it's a coping mechanism or what but, good luck keeping a conversation with him sometimes he'll ramble on about it out of nowhere too." Nagisa explained,

"I'll keep that in mind. But, he doesn't seem like a bad person." I said, "He's a little creepy at times, but he doesn't seem like a bad friend. You might get along with him. Here we are, you should get some sleep.

Meanwhile, I'll see if I can convince everyone to let you go." Nagisa said, "Thank you, Nagisa. For not putting me in that twisted game." I said, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. For saving me from the Heartless. So, thank you umm…" Nagisa said, trying to remember my name. "Dakota my name is Dakota." "Thank you for saving me, Dakota." Nagisa said, leaving with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monaca and Servant were in the kitchen making food for me "So, when this is done I want you to bring it to her. You're welcome to spend time with her for a while, too I don't think we'll need you for a while." Monaca said, "I think she could use a little more company plus I should fill her in on the world's state. She doesn't seem to know what's going on out there." Servant said, "That's a good idea. Well, it's ready. Be careful not to spill anything, especially since you have a bad hand." Monaca said, "Oh, this hand is more useful then you think." Servant said, waving his gloved hand, "Make sure you don't show her what's underneath. We want her to eat up, not throw up." Monaca said, "Don't worry I haven't shown anyone but you. Now I should go before her food gets cold." Servant replied, "See you later, Servant Nagito Komaeda." Monaca said, "See you later, Monaca Towa." Nagito said, leaving with my food.

* * *

"Gee, what did I do to deserve such good luck? Seeing this girl so many times should make me feel worried about her safety. But knowing what she's capable of has me curious; yes, I've decided I will help her escape this place, she will be a perfect stepping stone for the greater hope. I can't wait to see the hope that comes out of being reunited with her friends. After overcoming the despair that will come from traveling around this city. This is truly a good day for me, after all." Nagito said to himself as he made his way to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those last sentences sums up Nagito's personality pretty well. The way Dakota and Nagito's relationship will work will be a direct parallel to Toko and Komaru's friendship both sides started out with shellfish intentions for Toko it was to bring Komaru to the WOH to free Byakuya. For Nagito it will be freeing Dakota and bring her back to her friends to see the hope that comes from that. But of course as the two get to know each other Nagito will stop seeing Dakota as a stepping stone and more as a person who cares about him. But he won't fall in love with her. Dakota will tell him she has a boyfriend. Plus, he prefers males over females.


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito comes to Dakota and Offers her a chance to escape the Warriors of Hope and reunite her with her friends. With no other options Dakota agrees and a unlikely friendship begains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. This chapter focuses on Dakota and Nagtio's team up more then the other characters for now. Anyway this chapter may be a little rushed I wanted to get this out today because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out tomorrow and I don't think I'll be able write due to the pain. I'll try to write a little bit but I'll be taking a break for maybe a week or two. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and give me some courage in the reviews.

Dakota, what are you doing? You need to rest." Chirithy said, seeing me pack my bag. "No, matter what anyone says, I can't stay here. With the Heartless here, I'm putting them in danger." I said, "You don't know that good chance is the children attracted them." Dandelion said, "Chirithy, think back to when we got here. Did any of you sense the hearts of children here?" I asked, "No, I didn't. I was just as surprised as you were when we found out they were kids." She replied, "Exactly, because of the abuse they've endured over the years, their hearts have been darkened. Because of that, the Heartless will have a harder time sensing their hearts. Which is why I have to leave. I need to protect them before their hearts get stolen." I said, "Um, I hate to break up this conversation, but… Someone is coming again!" Dandelion exclaimed, "Quick, hide." I said Dandelion and Chirithy hopped back into my backpack just as Nagito entered my room. "Servant? What are you doing here? Did Monaca want to see me already?" I asked,

"Actually, I came to bring you some food. You haven't eaten anything since you got here, so Monaca thought to make you something." He said, "Thank you. Is there a table I could eat at? I don't want to make a mess on the bed." I said, "There's a fold-away table in the closet." Nagito said, "I'll get it." I said, going to grab the table after setting it up Nagito set my food down. "Hey, how do I know Monaca didn't poison my food?" I asked, "She wouldn't do that. You're their hostage. We need you alive. But, if you don't believe me, I could always test the food for you." Nagito said, "Um, no, that won't be necessary. I'll take your word for it. I can't let you risk your life." I said, "Smart move." Chirithy said sarcastically, knowing trusting this servant was a bad move. "Shh." I hush back, "Please, I'm a servant; it's what I'm supposed to do." Nagito said, "I don't think servants risk their lives like this. But, I couldn't do something like that to you." I said, "You're too kind, really. Though I wouldn't be too trusting if I were you." He replied, "Anyway, could you stay with me for a little while I could use some company. Plus, I still have some questions if you're too busy, I understand kids can be so needy." I said,

"Monaca had a feeling you'd want me to stay for a while. So, I will. They won't need me for a while anyway. So, what do you want to talk about?" Nagito asked, pulling up a chair and seating down." Well, for starters, where am I? What is this city, and what happened to it?" I asked, "You're in Towa City, a popular I.T city some of the biggest corporations are here. Many people dream of working here. In fact, many graduates from Hope's Peak ended up working here. As for the state of this city, well, that was the doing of the Worriers of Hope. They already told you they're using the Monokumas to wreak havoc but, this city isn't the only place that has fallen to despair. The entire world has fallen into a state of ruin. Towa just had it easier because they were prepared. Amazing isn't it even in the midst of the Tragedy there hope shined through." Nagito said with the same crazed look in his eyes. "Nagisa was right; you do have an unhealthy obsession towards hope." I said, "Oh, Nagisa told you about that, huh. It's true. I love hope I could easily talk about it all day." He said,

"This guy is crazy!" Chirithy said, "You've got that right." I said under my breath, "Any way you've mentioned a tragedy. What is that?" I asked, "Oh, you've never heard of the Tragedy? Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Despair?" Nagito asked, "No, never heard of it." I replied, feeling like I was doing a horrible job at protecting the world order. "Then I'll explain you see Hope's Peak Academy wasn't just a school for Ultimate's but was the reason the Tragedy started in the first place. You see, Junko and her twin sister were a group called the Ultimate Despair, and their mission was to spread despair everywhere they went. Using things that Hope's Peak did behind the scenes against them. Rumors began to spread, and the Tragedy was born. It was a full out war, but the war wasn't about politics, religion, or freedom of rights. But war for the sake of war. Only now that Junko was defeated that the world has begun to recover." Nagito explained.

"I understand what this is about. It's hard to believe, but with how humans are, it's not imposable. The world has been thrown off balance, the light can't break through the darkness, and because of that, this world will surely fall to darkness. No wonder the Heartless are here." I said, looking outside to observe the damage. "Are you done with your little monolog because your food is getting cold, and there's one more thing I need to run by you." Nagito said, "Oh, sorry about that sometimes I monolog when I take information in. So, what else do you need to ask me?" I asked, "Everyone knows what the Tragedy is, but you didn't. You're not from here, are you? Of course, you're not I can tell just by looking at you. Your eyes, your face, you're also almost as tall as me. You're not Japanese." Nagito said, holding my face in his hands.

"Are you trying to prove a point, or are you indirectly flirting with me?" I asked, feeling flustered by the touch. "It may seem that way, but I'm not. But it does affect you. I've noticed you get flustered around me quite easily I don't see why you could like a lowly servant such as myself. But, I do find it cute." (Eee, he thinks I'm cute. Stupid sexy anime characters, why must you pull on my heartstrings.) I thought to myself. "Now, don't collapse on me again." He said, letting go of me and walking back to his seat, leaving me to fall onto the bed and hide my face in my hands to calm myself down before I get a nose bleed. "It's true I'm not from here. I'm from America. I don't know why I drowned here. But with the Heartless here, I can't leave until I get rid of them." I explained, "So, you're from America, and you're here because of them? Interesting." He said, "Do you know why the Heartless are showing up? Have you seen any suspicious people around here besides me, of course?" I asked, "No, I don't think we have." Nagito replied, "That's good if you see anyone that looks like their connected to the Heartless. Keep them away from the kids." I said,

"I will. Now finish up so we can leave." Nagito said, "What, did you just say leave?!" I asked, hoping this means what I think he meant. "Yes I did, I'm going to help you escape and reunite you with your friends. First, I need to make sure your well-fed there's not a lot of restaurants I could take you too. So, this will be your last meal for a while." Nagito explained, "Thanks for letting me know." I said when I finished eating, Nagtio took my plate and I put the table away. "I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes. You better get ready because once we leave, there's no turning back." Nagito said, "By the way, what's the catch? Why are you helping me? What are you gaining from this?" I asked, "The only thing I want is to see the hope that will come from you being reunited with your friends." Nagito said, "Oh, I see you want me to help fuel you're sick obsession. Well, I've seen more selfish reasons, so I'll agree to your terms." I said, "Glad to see you agree. I'll be back soon don't worry if I get back late just stay and rest." Nagito said, leaving.

"Well, even though I'm leery of trusting him, at least it's a way out." Chirithy said, "Do you have a better idea?" I asked, "Not really. It would be suspicious to have you leave before Servant gets back. For now, let's trust that hope, obsessed weirdo. But, Dakota?" Chirithy asked, "Yeah?" I replied, "Don't let your feeling get the better of you. You are way better off with Ventus." Chirithy said, "Try telling that to my heart you know I'm an easy victim when it comes to love. But, you know I would never cheat on Ven." I said, laying down to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Nagito returned to my room to see Dandelion, Chirithy, and I sleeping together. "Hm, hm, how adorable," Nagito said, chucking to himself. He then sat on the bed and rubbed my shoulder and Cirithy's head to wake us up. "Hey, I know I've been gone for a while, but we need to go now." He said, "Hmm?" I said, waking up, "Oh, you're back. How long have you been there for?" I asked, "Just got here. You must have fallen asleep while I was gone. I don't blame you; it's been a busy day for all of us." Nagito said,

"I don't even remember falling asleep. But, I feel rested, though." I replied, "That's good to hear. Are you going to introduce me to your other friends, or is now a bad time?" He asked, "Other friends?" I wondered then looking down to see Chirithy asleep in my arms and Dandelion sleeping next to her. "Oh them. Um, this is Chirithy and my heartless pet, Dandelion." I said, "Heartless pet? I didn't know Heartless could make great pets." Nagito said, petting the little Puffball's head. "Usually, they don't, but Dandelion is an exception," I said just as Chirithy and Dandelion started waking up. "Good morning sleepy heads." I said, "Oh, it seems l fell asleep. Oh, it seems like we've been found!" Chirithy reported seeing Nagito looking at her. "I told you we should've slept in the backpack." Dandelion said, "I didn't think he'd be back so soon." Chirithy replied, "You can talk?" Nagito asked, "Yes, we can. Well, normally Heartless can't, but recently we've been able to learn human speech. My name is Dandelion, and I'm a Puffball Heartless." She explained, "And I'm Chirithy. I'm a Dream eater Spirit. It's nice to meet you in person even though you weren't meant to." Chirithy said,

"I know I've heard someone talking around here somewhere." Nagito said, "You heard us?!" Chirithy asked, "Well, to be fair, we weren't talking very quietly." Dandelion said, "Well, this has been nice, but we should get going now. Our window of opportunity is closing. Pretty soon, the kids would like to see you again." Nagito said, "You're right, you two ready?" I asked, "You bet we are. We're rearing and ready to go." Chirithy said, "Better hide in the backpack again." Dandelion said, jumping into my backpack with Chirithy. "Everyone ready?" I asked, "We're ready." They replied, "Alright, as much as I don't like calling you, Servant, I never got your real name. But, lead the way." I said, "You can call me Servant I don't mind. We'll save the proper introductions for later." Nagito said, opening the door, gesturing us to follow him. "Watch your step who knows what dangers are awaiting us beyond this door." Chirithy said, "Don't worry, I will." I replied,

So, where do we go first?" I asked as I followed Nagito. "First things first, we need to get out of the airship. Once we leave, we'll be inside a building called Towa Hills. We'll need to sneak around to avoid both the children and a type of Monokuma called Siren Monokumas if they see you. They'll alert anyone nearby." Nagito explained, "But, what about you? Won't the Monokumas go off even if you're around?" I asked, "You'd think so considering the way I'm treated. But, I hate loud noises, and the kids aren't that cruel. So, the Siren Monokumas don't go off when I'm around; instead, they send other Monokumas to alert the kids where I am." Nagito explained, "Wow, you seem to know your way around. And I can't stand loud noises ether. I'm glad the kids understood." I said, "To be fair, they can't stand the sound of the sirens ether. You know how sensitive kid's ears are." He replied, "Trust me, I speak from experience." I said,

* * *

Nagito safely leads me out of the airship and inside, but we weren't out of the woods yet. Even though I was following him, I tried to stay as close to the front lines as possible in case the Heartless ambushed us again. "Any sign of those Heartless things?" Nagito asked, "Not yet, but I know it's a matter of time until something shows up." I replied, "Servant!" Kotoko called out. "Uh, oh." We said before Kotoko could see me, I teleported to a safe hiding spot and watched. "Servant, there you are. I've got a job for you." Oh, you do? What do you need, Kotoko?" He asked, "As you know, we're having a meeting to decide on what to do about that girl. And we need refreshment to think properly. So, we've decided to give you a second chance of making milkshakes for us. Also, Monaca has cookies in the oven even you can handle that got all that?" Kotoko asked, "What? Oh, cookies and milkshakes yes, I will try not to fail this time." Nagito said, "Good, and did you lose something you've been looking around the room since I got here?" Kotoko asked,

"Oh, it's nothing important." Nagito replied, "It better not be. Cause we expect you to deliver our snacks in twenty minutes. Got that? Good, see you soon." Kotoko said, leaving, "Phew, that was close. Now, where did she go?" Nagito asked, looking for me. "Psst, over here." I said, waving my head out the curtain, "There you are. Wow, you hid fast how did you do that?" He asked, "Teleportation, I saw the curtains and know it would be a safe place to hide. Don't worry if we're ever caught again. I can easily hide thanks to my magic." I explained, "That's good to know. Now let's get you out of here." Nagito said, "Hold on, Kotoko said you are expected to bring snacks to the Warriors of Hope in twenty minutes. If you aren't back by then, they'll know something's up. Plus, I hate to see anything get burned down when the cookies get burned." I said, "I guess you're right. But do you really want to help me? I thought you wanted to get out as fast as possible?" Nagito said, "I do, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Plus, I've got an idea that will buy us some time. Do you trust me?" I asked, "I do, follow me. I'll take you to the kitchen. Stay out of sight." Nagito reminded,

"What else am I going to do? Run ahead, blindly?" I asked sarcastically, "Hm, hm, I guess not. But, better safe than sorry." Nagito chuckled, leading the way again.

* * *

The two of us traversed Towa Hills trying not to draw attention to ourselves, which was easier said than done with the Warriors of Hope and Siren Monokumas on patrol. One false move and we'd run the risk of getting spotted, but thanks to my magic, I could make distractions like making shelves fall over, fake versions of myself running down the hall, and my favorite invisibility. We were almost to the kitchen when I heard Monaca's wheelchair coming this way. "Lookout," I said, pulling Nagito back to the hall we were coming from. "What was that for?" He asked, "Hello, is anyone there?" Monaca asked, "I know I heard Monaca's chair coming this way." I said, "Good hearing, I couldn't even hear her coming." Nagito said, "Hello, is someone playing hide and seek with Monaca? Kotoko, Nagisa, Servant, is that you? Ready or not here I come." Monaca said,

"Do something, or we're done for." Chirithy whispered, "I got it." I said, using magic to make a shelf fall over." Will you stop doing that, you know I'll need clean that up later." Nagito said, "Shh, look." I said, "Oh, you clumsy Monokuma. You're supposed to walk around the shelf, not into it. Huh, I'll clean that up later. Right now, everyone's waiting for Monaca." Monaca said as we sneaked by her. "Phew, that was quick thinking you sure know how to get out of a situation." Nagito said, "Thanks, I speak from a lot of experience." I replied, "Now how far are we from the kitchen? It's getting hot in here." Chirithy asked, "Not much farther follow me. We're almost there." Nagito said, "You know that boy, sure is something." I said to Dandelion and Chirithy. "He sure is. Maybe I was wrong not to trust him. He doesn't seem to mean any harm though that could be his problem. He means well, but his way of thinking rubs people the wrong way." Chirithy said, "Whatever his problem is, he's not a bad person, and I know I can trust him for now." I said, "Hey, you coming, you fell back for a moment. The kitchen is this way." Nagito said, peeking around the corner.

"I'm coming just needed to check if Chirithy and Dandelion were okay," I said, rejoining Nagito. The two of us entered the kitchen only to be greeted by flan themed Heartless making a mess of things.

* * *

"Oh no, here too?!" I said in disbelief, "Get out of here, you pests." Nagito said, getting a broom and swatting at them, scaring them away. "What a mess. Do you think the kids will like pudding instead?" Chirithy said, looking out of the backpack. "I don't think flan Heartless are safe to eat. Even though they look delicious." Dandelion replied, "Did they damage anything?" I asked, "Nope, even Monaca's cookies are still piping hot. I guess they were trying to help." Nagito said, "That's likely there are some Heartless that are pretty friendly." I replied, "Okay, so what do we need to do?" Nagito asked, "We need to make milkshakes remember. It seems like the Heartless laid out the ingredients for us. Hold on, do you know how to cook?" I asked, "I couldn't cook to save my life. Last time I made milkshakes for the kids, I failed miserably. Thanks to the damage around town, I couldn't look up a recipe and messed everything up." Nagito explained sadly,

"But, milkshakes are so easy to make all you need is some ice cream, some milk, maybe a little artificial flavoring, blend it all up, and you're done. What's next, you're going to tell me you can't even make ice?" I teased, "Well, now that you mention it." Nagito replied with a smile, "Okay, that is just sad. Well, I'm not one to talk. I can't cook very well, either. Chloe is the baker of the group, but I've gained some experience thanks to her. So, I'll help you." I said, "Thank you. I really appreciate it. So, what do we do first?"

Nagito asked the two of us made the milkshakes together when they were done I secretly put a sleeping spell on them. "Well, they're done, and we've got minutes to spare. You better get these to the kids." I said, "You're right, but how will these buy us time?" Nagito asked, "You'll see. Now come on, you don't want to be late." I said we walked out of the kitchen and went to the place the meeting was at. "Hey, I've got a question for you that thing you did with the ingredients that were a levitation spell, right?" Nagito asked, "It sure is normally I need to be transformed to use it. But, I've gotten so good that I can use it anytime. I've gotten a little too used to using it." I said,

"How did you get these powers I've never seen anything like it?" Nagito asked, "That's my little secret. Sorry I can't tell you." I replied, "I understand it's better that I don't know. It leaves me questioning it." Nagito said, "Looks like we're here stay out of sight. While I give these to the kids." Nagito said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I said,

* * *

"Hey, guys." Nagito said, walking in, "There you are for once you're not late." Kotoko said, "That's a first. Put them on the table. We'll eat them while we talk about the matter at hand." Nagisa said, "Did you have any trouble with the new cooks in the kitchen?" Monaca asked, "What new cooks?" Nagisa asked, "They are adorable pudding Heartless that make sweets on command." Monaca said, "What?!" Everyone said. "Oh, so that's why there were there. I'm sorry I may have scared them away with the broom." Nagito said, trying to sound carefree. "It's better that way I don't trust those things one bit." Nagisa said, remembering his encounter, "Neither do I even though they're totally adorbs. Those Heartless are kind of clingy. Now let's eat." Kotoko said, "But, we just started. We haven't even talked about what to do with Dakota yet." Nagisa said, "Eat first talk later. Those milkshakes look better than the ones from before." Kotoko said,

"You're right; they do look better. Did you find a cookbook or something?" Nagisa asked, "And they taste as good as they look. I've never tasted anything so good. You did a good job, Servant." Kotoko said, "Only the best for Warriors of Hope." Nagito said, taking a bow. "Come on everyone, let's eat," Monaca said the Warriors of Hope chowed down on the cookies and milkshakes not long after eating the sleep spell took effect. "Wow, that was really good. But I think I ate too much. I'm getting a little sleepy."

Kotoko said, rubbing her eyes. "Monaca's feeling a little drowsy too." Monaca said, "That's what you get for staying up past your bedtime. Huh, the late nights are catching up to you." Nagisa said as they all fell asleep. "Whoa, what did you do?" Nagito asked, "Sleep spell. That should buy us some time they'll be out like a light for a least an hour. Don't worry, they're fine." I said, "Good thinking, even though they won't be happy when they hear I helped you escape. "That's why I thought you could come with me. I'll need help getting around the city, and you're the only one I can trust. So, will you travel with me for a little while longer?" I asked,

"I wasn't even going to leave you in the first place. Let's go; we should go before they wake up." Nagito said about to walk away. "Hold on, who's that?" I asked, pointing to an all-black Monokuma. "That's Kurokuma. He's supposed to be our adviser, but he's actually a nuisance." Nagito explained, "Aren't you worried he'll tell on us?" I asked, "The only time he talks is when he's meant to, and right now, he's not supposed to talk until Monaca says so." Nagito explained, "So, we're in the clear what a relief. By the way, you might want something to defend yourself while we're outside." I suggested as we walked, "Already got it covered. I never leave unprepared. My luck can only go so far." Nagito said, showing me an army knife in his jacket. "Wow, you really are ready. Well, I guess that's everything. Let's go before the kids wake up." I said, "Couldn't agree more." Nagito said, taking my hand and rushing with me to get outside.

* * *

We wasted no time finding the exist and leaving Towa Hills.

As we left, a question came to Nagito's mind. "Hey, how long will that spell last?" He asked, "For about an hour." I replied, "Great, it took us twenty minutes to get out; we got to get as far away as possible before they wake up." Nagito said, "That's easier said than done. Look." I said, pointing to a group of Heartless appearing. "Them again? Good thing we came prepared." Nagito said, "Do you know how to fight?" I asked, "Not really." He replied, "Don't worry, I've got your back. Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine." I said with my magic and Nagito's luck, the two of us managed to fight off the Heartless and break through the chaos. "Hey, we're safe now, you can stop dancing now." Nagito said, "What? Oh, sorry, once I start, it's hard to stop." I said, "It's fine to be in the presence of an Ultimate Dancer. I can watch you dance all day." Nagito replied, "Wait, Ultimate? I don't think I understand." I said, "Perhaps you prefer being called Super High School Level then." He said, "That makes me even more confused." I said, "I guess you don't know what those titles mean. Allow me to explain.

You see, when you enter Hope's Peak, you're given a title based on your talent, for example, Ultimate Dancer or Performer, but there's another title you could go by Super High School Level. Though we prefer being called Ultimate's, it rolls off the tongue better." Nagito said, "I understand I've never been called an Ultimate before. But it's fine if you want to call me that. But if you do, can you call the Ultimate Performer? I'm a professional performer, so it makes sense to call it my Ultimate talent." I said, "I don't mind. It's you're talent, after all. It's nice to see you're catching on." Nagito said, "Hey, you seem to know a lot about Hope's Peak Academy. I understand the school is well known but, you seem to know a lot about it for someone who's been trapped here for who knows how long." I said, "That's because I attended there a few years ago. I was known as the Ultimate Lucky Student when I attended there." Nagtio explained, "Why did they call you that?" I asked, "I won a lottery that's held every year for someone to attend. I also have an interesting luck cycle the school wanted to study." Nagito said,

"Wow, sounds like an interesting talent." I said, "It's more like a curse. Whenever something good happens to me, something bad follows shortly after. It's because of my birth month. I was born on April 28 in Japanese folklore the number four is considered bad luck, but the number twenty-eight is considered good luck and fortune. So, it cancels each other out." Nagito explained, "Wow, that sounds like some crazy butterfly effect or Murphy's Law! I can't even imagine living like that no wonder you're insane. Sorry I didn't mean sound rude." I said, "I think I'm starting to understand the obsession towards hope." Chirithy said, "It's okay. I get that a lot when people meet me. I'm used to people calling me weird names. It's only natural that trash like me gets put in his place." Nagito said, "That's not true. I'm sure you're a wonderful person. They just don't understand your way of thinking, and it rubs them the wrong way. But I'll be more than happy to get to know you more and be your friend." I said.

"Really, you mean that?" Nagito said hopeful, "Of course I do. In fact, I never introduced myself yet. If you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." I said, "You want to know me that bad, huh? Well, no use persuading you. My name is Nagito Komaeda. It's nice to meet you." He said, reaching his arm out for a handshake. "My name is Dakota; it's nice to meet you, Nagito," I said, returning the handshake. "So, shall we get going, friend?" I asked, "We shall; I look forward to seeing how this friendship will go. Let's get out of here before Monokumas find us." Nagito said, "Lead the way, Nagito. I'll keep an eye out for the Heartless." I said, "And I'll keep an eye on you." He said, taking my hand, "Let's go." I said, and we started running to get as far away from the Warriors of Hope as we could.

* * *

But on a rooftop, Izuru Kamukura saw Nagito, and I escaping and decided to watch us. "This girl thinks she can befriend a Remnant of Despair. This will be interesting to see, unfold. That witch was right; her light is so strong even the broken can't help but like her. I guess the A.I can wait a little longer I most follow them and see how this girl hope shines for my research. Maybe then I will understand which is more unpredictable hope or despair." Izuru said, jumping from roof to roof to follow us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying this story 'cause I've been having a lot of fun writing it. Please drop me a review I need to know what your thoughts are. XD


	5. Lost in Towa City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Nagito continue to travel around Towa City looking for Dakota's friends meanwhile Toko and Komaru lead Sora and the others to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I know it's been a while since I've updated this story I wanted to get this down months ago. But my Whitechapel Adventure story came first during the month of October, and my new Danganronpa series came next last month I just haven't had time to work on this. Serves me right making so many stories. Anyway this chapter focuses more on Dakota and Nagito I can't help it I love writing these two together plus they are my new ship for my Danganropa stories. But I promise Sora and the others will have they're time to shine soon. Enjoy the story and please leave some Kudos and reviews. 😁❤

Hey, can you hear me? Please don’t be dead, ‘cause if you’re dead, I don’t want to pay for child support. Wait, if you’re dead, then no one can tell me to be quiet. Please be dead. I don’t want to be silent for the rest of my life.” Kurokuma said just as the Warriors of Hope starting waking up. “Oh, drat, they’re waking up. Me and my big mouth!” He said, “Huh, I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” Nagisa said, “Huh, that’s the best sleep I’ve had in ages. I wonder if there’s any cookies left.” Kotoko said, “Wow, Monaca feels refreshed. I wonder what caused that?” She asked, “Emergency! Emergency! The prisoner has escaped!” A Monokuma reported, “Which one? The hostage from Future Foundation or the girl?” Nagisa asked, “The girl.” Monokuma replied, “She escaped?!” Nagisa asked, “I’m not surprised; I mean, she’s a fairy. No cage can contain them.” Kotoko said, “But still, we would have noticed her gone. Someone must have let her out.” Monaca said, “Okay, can I talk now, please?” Kurokuma asked, “Fine but keep it short.” Nagisa replied, “Okay, I saw the girl she was talking with that Komaeda fallow.” He explained,

“You mean our servant?! He helped her escape?” Nagisa asked, “Yeah, he also called me a nuisance. Can you believe that guy?” Kurokuma asked, “We can.” They replied, “Anyway, apparently, she cast a sleeping spell on the milkshakes and made their escape.” Kurokuma explained, “I should have known it wasn’t him look at the milkshakes. They tasted too good to be his cooking. It was a girl’s touch; I bet she used her adorable cuteness to get him to let her out. In fact, I saw him looking for something when I want to tell him about our meeting. I should have known something was up!” Kotoko said, “And you chose now to tell us that now?!” Nagisa asked, “What we all know how weird that hope obsessed weirdo is do any of us really care about what he’s up too?” Kotoko asked, “Fair point, I guess you’re right.” Nagisa admitted, “Hold on, you’re telling me he sold out for a girl? And I thought that guy was as straight as a circle if you get what I’m saying.” Kuorkuma said, “We all did.” They replied,

“Anyway, I don’t think we should bother with her. Dakota’s not even a part of the game. Let’s just focus on Toko and Komaru and not worry about her. She’ll meet up with her friends sooner or later. Maybe they’re with Komaru.” Nagisa said, “Your right if it wasn’t for the fact that we need to punish Servant for letting her out. He disobeyed us by helping her escape. He probably helped her to fuel his hope obsession. For that, he needs to be punished.” Kotoko said, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Last I heard, that boy’s a masochist.” Kurokuma said, “Who cares about his preferences. He needs to know his place. We’re the boss; he’s just a servant. Now let me at him.” Kotoko said, “How about we send the Beast Monokumas after them? That way, they’ll be captured and with little chance of escape.” Monaca suggested, “That’s a great idea. Send them out.” Kotoko said, “Wait, let’s think about this Dakota might need him to get back to her friends. Plus, she’s the only one who can fight the Heartless.” Nagisa said, “Nagisa, since when did you go soft for a demon? You know she’s still an adult, and you know what we do to adults.” Monaca said,

“I know, but since she’s not our top priority right now, can’t we just let her go? After all, she recused me from the Heartless, so don’t you think we owe her a favor?” Nagisa asked, “Well, when you put like that, I guess we do. But remember, I made her a hostage, and since she escaped, she’s a target now. Even if she doesn’t have a wrist band, the rules are still the same. We must teach anyone what happens when you mess with the Warrior of Hope. Now send out the Beast Monokumas.” Monaca said, “If you say so.” Nagisa said, regretful that he couldn’t pay me back. (I’m sorry, please forgive me. I couldn’t pay you back for saving me. Please be careful, Dakota. And Servant, please take care of her. That’s an order.) He thought.

* * *

Nagito and I ran as fast as our feet could carry us, but every two steps we take, Heartless and Monokumas would appear as if they wanted to stop all chances of escaping. “How do they keep finding us?” Nagito asked, “They sense our light. They’re just following their instincts. They can’t help it.” I said, firing a spell at them. “I mean the Monokumas; they don’t attack when I’m around. Even if I’m with Someone, you should be safe from them.” Nagito explained, “Maybe they know you helped me escape.” I suggested, “I hope that’s not the case. I’ll be in big trouble if they found out.” Nagito said, slashing his knife at a Monokuma. “Hey, what’s that sound?” I asked, hearing growling, “That sounds like… Beast Momokumas!” Nagito shouted, seeing them coming towards us.

“What are those?!” I asked, “Didn’t you hear me there called Beast Monokumas. Monaca must’ve sent them after us; that means they’ve woken up and found out about our escape. If they catch us, we’re goners.” Nagito explained, “Well, I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. But, we’ve got no choice. It’s time to fly out of here.” I said, summoning my Warp Star. “What is that?” Nagito asked, “It’s called a Warp Star. You know from the Kirby series. This star will fly us out of here, and we’ll find everyone quicker. Now hop on.” I explained,

“I can’t. I have a fear of flying. Plus, I have a bad hand I won’t be able to hold on.” Nagito explained, holding up his gloved hand. “I understand. Well, if we can’t fly, we’ll ride.” I said, pulling out my scooter from my backpack and pulling Nagito on it. “Hang on tight. I like to go fast. Woo hoo!” I exclaimed, “Woah! You weren’t kidding when you said you go fast.” Nagito said, “Sorry, but if we want to avoid getting captured again, we need to be faster than the Beast Monokumas.”I explained, “Are you sure we need to go this fast? I’m not good with high speeds.” Chirithy said, “I like going fast. Hey, Dakota, can we show Nagito what this scooter can do?” Dandelion asked, “Only if he’s okay with it.” I replied, “I think we have to. They’re gaining upon us.” Nagito said, looking back. “Not for long they won’t be. Let’s go!” I said, speeding up.

* * *

as Nagito and I escaped the Beast Monokumas. Sora and the others continued following Toko and Komaru across the city. “And you’re sure these people can help us find Dakota?” Emily asked, “I can’t be certain. As I said, they weren’t very helpful to us the last time we were there. But we’re going back anyway because it’s the safest place for now. Plus, who knows how long it will take before the Heartless find them.

If they’re coming after them, we need to warn everyone before the Heartless steal their hearts.” Toko explained, “Smart idea if we can’t find anyone who can help at least they can tell us about what’s going on.” Sora said, “I just hope everyone’s safe.” Donald said, “Hey, Komaru? How’s the Hacking Gun working for you?” Amy asked, “It’s better than ever. Thanks for upgrading it for me.” Komaru said, “No problem, anything for a friend. Toko, how about you I haven’t seen you turn into Genocide Jack in a while.” Amy said, “That’s because the upgrades you did makes it fire electric charges. Thanks, Amy, my stun gun is better than ever.” Toko said, “Hey, look, we’re here.” Komaru said, “So, the people are in here.” Ventus said, “I’ve heard of hiding like rats, but this brings it to the next level.” Mable said, “Speaking of which, I could go for a rat right about now.” Rory said, “Ugh, keep your vampiric diets to yourself. I can’t even imagine living the way they do.” Toko said, “It’s not as bad as one might think.” Rory replied, “Come on, the longer we stay here, the quicker they’ll find us.” Sora said, taking the lead. But little did they know Pete was following them. “So, this is where the survivors are hiding humph those cowards think they hide from their problems well pretty soon. The only thing they’ll be worrying about is turning into a Heartless.” Pete said a group of Heartless by his side.

“Now, what are you waiting for? Go get them.” Pete said, following us into the subway.

* * *

Nagito and I kept fleeing from the Beast Monokumas on my scooter. It took a while, but we managed to lose them. “Phew, that was a close one,” I said, slowing down. “Yeah, I was sure we would’ve been caught again. Nice driving, Dakota.” Chirithy said, “Thanks, are you guys, okay?” I asked, “I think I may have lost my lunch. A ways back, but I’m fine.” Chirithy replied, “I’m great. Let’s do it again!” Dandelion said, “Let’s not do it again. We’ve got to get out of here.” Chirithy said, “Chirithy’s right. We might’ve lost them but not for long. The Beast Monokumas will keep on coming until we’re caught.” Nagito said, “Wow, that’s some dedication.” I said, “No, kidding, if I were you, I would leave me behind and run. I’ll just slow you down. It’s me they’re probably after anyway.” Nagito said, “Fault Dakota, fault and cut your losses!” Chirithy’s voice came into my head. “If we leave now, we won’t have to deal with that weirdo anymore. Plus, he’s a liability; if his luck is as dangerous as he says, we’re in more danger with him here, then we are without him.” She explained, “I mean, I don’t want you to get hurt.” I said, ignoring Chirithy’s comment. “What are you doing?!” She asked,

“Are you sure you want me with you? I mean, as I said, I’d just slow you down.” Nagito said, “I’m sure you’ll be fine after all. If you get caught again, who knows what those kids will do to you. We’ve come this far I’d hate for you to walk all the way back.” I said, “When you put it like that. How could I refuse? Though I must warn you, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Nagito said, “Hmmm, I’ll take my chances. Hey, before we leave. I saw you lost your knife. Can I unlock that collar around your neck? I think it could make a great weapon.” I said, “Can you really do that for me?” Nagito asked, “Well, I can try. I’ve seen my friend Emily pick locks before. So I’ve picked a few things up.” I said, holding up a pin.

“Knock yourself out. It would be nice to get this wretched thing off of me.” Nagito said we sat in silence for a few seconds until we heard a click. Then the collar came off. “Wow, I didn’t think that would work.” I said, “Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to sleep with that thing on.” Nagito said, “I bet it is. Here put some of this cream on. It should help with the irritated skin.” I said, giving him a bottle of cream. “Thank you. So, you said this thing could work as a weapon. What did you have in mind?” Nagito said, 

“I was thinking you could use it like a whip. Or you could tie some Heartless up while I finish then off.” I explained, “That’s actually pretty clever. I like the way you think, Dakota.” Nagito said, “Oh, it’s nothing. I just want you to stay safe.” I said, “Well, then we better keep moving.” He said, “Right behind you.” I replied, “Are you sure it’s not too late to bale?” Chirithy asked, “Please, we’ve been past that point since I agreed to go with him.” I replied, “I knew we should’ve left when we had the chance.” She said, “So, anyway, I think it’s safe to assume we’ll be hanging out for a while. Now might be a good time to get to know each other.” I said, “You’re still that interested in me? Is this your way of wondering if you should ask me out?” Nagito asked in a teasing tone. “What? No, it’s not like that. I just like getting to know my friends. Plus, I have a boyfriend. I’d like to stay loyal to him.” I explained, flustered, “Way to play it cool.” Chirithy said, “I feel like that boy does this to me on purpose.” I said quietly.

“I’m just kidding. It’s nice to know. Someone could be interested in Someone like me.” Nagito said, “When we’re not running from danger, we should talk about that self-hatred of yours.” I said, “I’ve been told that once or twice.” Nagito said the same carefree smile on his face. “Anyway, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you too. So, how about you go first.” Nagito said, “Well if you insist. Okay, I’m nineteen years old, my birthday is in April. I’ve known my friends Emily, Amy, Cindy, and Chloe. Since I was five, oh, I’m also a performer. I dance with Amy and Mimi all the time; we’re pretty good if I say so myself. You should watch us dance sometimes.” I explained, “Sounds like you’ve had a busy life. I would love to see you dance with your friends. You seem like a great team.” Nagito said, “Thanks, now it’s your turn. I want to know a little about you too. What about your friends, family, what was your life like before The Tragedy?” I asked, “Well, it’s a long story. Some of it isn’t very pleasant.” Nagito explained, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want you talking about something so personal it brings back bad memories.” I said,

“No, I’m fine. I’ve already told this story a few times. So where should I began.” And Nagito began to explain some things that happened in his life. As Nagito told me about his life, I couldn’t believe the things that happened to him. He lost his parents in a plane crash when he was young. He got kidnaped and won the lottery on the same day. And before the Tragedy began, Nagito’s friends were brainwashed by Junko into becoming a part of her Ultimate Despair after killing one of his classmates. When he was done, I couldn’t help but run up to him and hug him. “That, that’s horrible. I can’t believe you had to go through that. No one should ever have to go through that kind of pain. I’m sorry you had to go through so much in such a short time.” I said as he hugged me back. “It’s fine, really. I’ve gotten used to the things my luck does to me. So much so that I’ve become a bit of a masochist.” Nagito explained, “You mean you’re someone who?” I asked, “Someone who enjoys pain? Yep.” Nagito replied, “Oh my. What have I gotten myself into this time?” I asked, “Forget what I said earlier. This guy’s not crazy. He’s insane!” Chirithy said, “You’ve got that right.” I replied, “Don’t worry. I won’t let the Heartless hurt me. I won’t let them hurt you either. Speaking of which, we better get moving before the Beast Monokumas find us.” Nagito said,

“Good idea; we should find a place to hide in before they catch up.” I said, “Agreed, I think there’s a building that will give us some cover not far from here. Follow me stay close.” Nagito said, “Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” I said; following Nagito around made me realize a few things. I felt comfortable and at ease by his side; I couldn’t explain why I felt this way about someone I just met and could betray me at any time. But I did. It also made me ask how could someone be so cheerful, insane, sympathetic, and attractive all at the same time?

I must really be going insane myself if I thought those things about him. I shook those thoughts out of my head, remembering I had a boyfriend and that Ventus would be worrying about me. Maybe in another universe, the two of us are together. But, here was out of the question I would be leaving once Sora sealed the Keyhole to this world. Plus, Somehow, I could tell Nagito didn’t seem romantically interested in me. And he wasn’t really my type anyway. Or at least not someone I could see dating long term. “Hey, we’re almost there. Do you hear any Monokumas coming this way?” Nagito asked, snapping me from my thoughts. “Nope, all clear for now.” I said, “Great, there’s a hospital around the corner from here. We’ll enter through the back door. And make our way to the front. That should be enough for the Beast Monokumas to lose some of our scents.” Nagito explained,

“Smart plan,” I said. We made it to the back of the hospital, and Nagito tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Great, just my luck. I could’ve sworn this was unlocked last time I was here.” Nagito said, “Great, what now?” I asked, “You better think of something fast. I think I can sense the Monokumas coming.” Chirithy said, “Great, just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse.” Nagito said, “Hey, look. There’s an open window I could fly up there and open the door from the inside.” I suggested, “Do it but hurry. I don’t know how long I could fend off the Monokuma’s.” Nagito said, “I won’t be long, I promise. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I said, taking Chrirthy and Dandelion and flying inside. “Okay, how do we get back outside from here?” I asked, “Well, since we’re on the second floor. I guess finding stairs should be a good first step.” Chirithy said the three of us walked around trying to find a way back. It wasn’t easy with most of the building being destroyed. “How are we going to find the exit when I keep getting lost?” I asked, “This is harder than I thought. Can you use magic to find your way around?” Dandelion asked, “I sure can magic arrow show me the way.” I said, casting the spell. An arrow made of fairy dust appeared and guided us around the hospital.

“Hey, Chririthy, can we talk?” I asked, “It’s about Nagito, isn’t it.” Chirithy replied, “How did you know?” I asked, “It’s a little obvious since you seem pretty attracted to him. I know you like him, Dakota, but remember what I said you’re better off with Ventus. I know you fall in love easily, but you need to keep it together. You’re too good for that boy anyway.” Chirithy explained, “You’re right. I’m much happier with Ventus anyway. Thank you, Chirithy.” I said, “No problem Dakota. Now let’s get.” Chirithy said, stopping in her tracks and shaking in fright. “What’s wrong, Chirithy? Do you sense danger?” I asked, “Yes, all around us.” She replied; we looked around and saw monster Monokuma’s closing in on us. They were crowing on the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. “Run!” We screamed, running for our lives. Meanwhile, Nagito was still waiting for us. “What’s taking her so long? Uh, oh, did I tell her about the Junk Monokuma’s inside?” Nagito asked as he heard us screaming. “I guess she figured it out herself. Oh, great more company.” He said as the Beast Monokumas showed up. “Alright, you guys, if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get, but I’m letting you take Dakota away,” Nagito said, beginning to fight the Monokmas off.

“Come on, run faster!” Chirithy said, “I’m going as fast as I can. This floor is very brittle.” I replied, “Hey, guys, I think we lost them.” Dandelion said, “I think she’s right. Thank goodness.” I said, taking a moment to catch my breath. “Hey, I found the back door.” Dandelion said, “Great work Dande. Okay, let’s get Nagito before the Beast Monokumas find us.” I said as I opened the door. I saw Nagito trying to fend off the Beast Monokumas. “Nagtio! Hang on, bud, I’m coming. Sorry guys, but I’m afraid dinner is canceled.” I said, using my rainbow wand to rope Nagito inside. He closed the door as he got inside, cutting us off from the Monokumas. “Thanks, Dakota. Any longer and I would have been a goner for sure.” Nagito said, “Anything for a friend. I’m glad your safe now. Let’s get- “Help!” Dandelion and Chrirthy exclaimed as Junk Monokumas chased them. “What are those things?!” I asked, “Junk Monokumas. I hate those things; I had nightmares for three weeks when I first saw them. They’re also really strong. It will take more than a few hits to knock them out.” Nagito explained, “Will my magic work against them?” I asked, “Forget it. There’s too many of them. Follow me. I know my way around pretty well.” Nagito replied.

We both ran off, picking up Chrirthy and Dandelion, and we passed them by. Dodging the Monokuma attacks, Nagito led us into a room and locked the doors. “That was a close one. Are you three okay?” He asked, “Yeah, I’m fine. Those have got to be the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen. Are you sure we’re safe here?” I asked, “We’re fine for now. Those things can’t open doors. Plus, the other one is the only way to move forward. We’ll be safe here for now. ” Nagito explained, “Thanks, looks like the coast is clear. Chrirthy, Dandelion, are you two okay?” I asked, “I’m fine; that was a close one.” Chirithy said, “I think I spilled some pollen back there, but I’m okay.” Dandelion said, “That’s great. Well, I guess we’re going to be sneaking around some more. You guys up for that?” I asked, “Ready when you are. If you’ve calmed down enough, let me know.” Nagito said, “I think I’m ready.” I said, “Great, follow me and lay low. It won’t be easy to avoid the Junk Monokumas.” Nagito said we left the safety of our room and started making our way around the hospital. It wasn’t easy hiding from the Junk Monokumas, but we made it to a safe place with an arcade cabinet.”

Hey, Nagito, what is this?” I asked, looking at the cabinet. “These arcade cabinets are used to test players of the game. It acts like a surveillance camera so they can scope the room safely before taking on the challenge. But since you’re not a part of the game, you don’t have to pay attention to them.” Nagito explained, “Now hang on. Maybe we should take a look just in case something is in our way.” I replied, “Good call. Now I should have a Monokuma coin in here somewhere.” Nagito said, looking for the coin to turn the arcade on. “Hmm, stand back. Move!” I exclaimed, using magic to turn the machine on. “Whoa!? How did you do that?” He asked, “I don’t know, just a spell popped into my head. Hey, it worked.” I replied, “It sure did. Now let’s see if anything’s out there.” Nagito said we gathered around the arcade and saw a whole bunch of Junk Monokumas blocking our way. “Great more Junk Monokumas. Too many to fight off.” Nagito said, “Looks like we’ll need to sneak around them.” I noted. “Can you find a safe pathway for us?” Nagito asked, “Yeah, I think so.” I replied,

After looking at the layout for a few minutes, I got a good idea about getting out safely. “Follow me and stay close,” I said, going into the next room with Nagito close behind Chirithy and Dandelion hid in my backpack out of fear of getting in the way. We hid behind a desk, and I used magic to distract some Junk Monokumas. Then we moved to hide behind some pillars, and I used magic once again to make two of the Monokumas fight each other. Once all the Monokumas started fighting, Nagito and I moved towards the door, got outside, and ran as fast as possible. Hoping the Monokumas wouldn’t follow us. “Nice job; I haven’t seen quick thinking like that in a while,” Nagito said,

“Thank you; I’ve had years of experience doing this.” I said, “You must have gained a lot of experience from fighting Heartless. I can tell you’re pretty strong.” Nagito said, “Th-thanks Nagi. You’re doing pretty well yourself.” I said, “Thank you now. Let’s find a place to rest. It’s getting late. And it will be dark soon. It will be much easier for the Monokumas to attack us when it’s dark out.” Nagito said, “You’re right. I’m starting to feel kind of tired too. Won’t do us any good if we’re too tired to fight anything off.” I said,

“You have a point. Now I think there’s a place not far from here.” Nagito said, “Hey, Nagito? Look.” I said, pointing to a man that was walking not far from us. “What is he doing out here?” Nagito asked, “I don’t know. Maybe he’s seen, my friends.” I suggested, “Or maybe he’s lost. Normally I’m not supposed to help people who are in the game. But he might be in danger with the Heartless running around. We should help him.” Nagito said, “You’re right. And maybe he can tell us what’s going on.” I replied, “Or maybe he’s someone who’s in the darkness.” Chirithy said as Nagito, and I continued traversing Towa City. Monaca was sitting by a TV trying to find Nagito and me.

* * *

“Any sign of them?” Nagisa asked, “No, The Beast Monokumas almost had Servant, but he got away. That girl is crafter than I thought.” Monaca replied, “Hey, about those Heartless.” Nagisa asked, “What about them. Are they doing a bad job? Are they slacking?” Monaca asked, “No, it’s just I don’t think these things are safe to have around. After they attacked Dakota and me, I’ve been keeping my eye on them, and I’ve noticed after they strike down a victim. They turn into Heartless as well.

What I’m saying is I don’t think these creatures are the best thing to use for creating our child paradise.” Nagisa explained, “So what you’re saying is you doubt Monaca?” She asked, “No, of cause not. I just think that-“You disagree with my plans. I thought we were in this together, Nagisa. I thought you loved Monaca.” She said, beginning to cry. “No, of course, I love you. We all love you. You know what, forget we ever had this conversation. I think we should focus on capturing Nagito, Toko, and Komaru.” Nagisa said, “So, you admit that the Heartless are a good idea?” Monaca said, ignoring the last statement. “Huh, umm. Yes, I think the Heartless would do a great job at capturing everyone.” Nagisa lied, “Monaca is so happy you agree. We’ll have our child’s paradise in no time.” Monaca said, hugging Nagisa. (What did I get myself into?) Nagisa asked, starting to wonder if this is what he wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write I feel like Kurokuma stole the show with his I thought that boy was as straight as a circle joke that made me crack up when I thought of it. Nice way to call someone gay without calling them gay. Anyway I want to ask everyone to keep their eyes on my Creative Cutie Princess D youtube channel I've been drawing Dakota with Kokichi lately and I'm posting the drawing as a speed paint ether later today or tomorrow. If I can I'll update this note with a link to the video. I hope everyone has a great holiday and a happy new year. More fics to be updated later this month hopefully. 😉


End file.
